An Enemy Mission
by oceanspike
Summary: Kel gets assigned to spy with the one person she despises the most:Joren. How will she ever survive his ways? KJ. Set in a futuristic Tortall. ch 11 up!
1. A new mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!  
  
Keladry Mindelan, spy for the Tortallian Government, walked up the stairs of the Government Station. She was going to see her superior, Commander Wyldon Cavall, for a new mission. She sighed, then knocked on his door.  
"Come in, Mindelan," a voice said from inside. "The door is unlocked." Keladry, called Kel by her friends, made a face. How did he know her so well? Sighing once more, she opened the door.  
"You requested my presence, sir?" she asked. Wyldon nodded, then motioned for her to sit.  
"I want you to go on a mission to figure out what Maggot is planning." He said, naming the Tortallian nickname for Scanra's president. "He's been quiet lately, too quiet for a war. My instinct tells me that he's planning something. Therefore, I need you to sneak into Scanra, and figure out a way to see what he's planning. Its something devious, I know that." He took a deep breath. "This is a very dangerous mission, so I'm sending you a partner, one who has the same skill level as you." Kel cocked her head. "Joren Stonemountain." He answered to her silent question. Kel nodded, though he could see her pause before. Kel and Joren despised each other, and that was an understatement. "I know you two don't get along, but he's the most experienced, and I you two are the best there is. Please don't turn me down." He pleaded. Kel's eyebrows shot up. Wyldon never asked if you wanted the mission or not, let alone pleaded that you take it. 'this must really be important,' Kel thought. She waited a while before she spoke, pondering the mission.  
"How long do we have to be stationed in Scanra?" she asked.  
"As long as you need, and you get unlimited supplies."  
"Ok, then. I'll do it sir." Wyldon smiled, and stood up to shake her hand.  
"Thank you, Mindelan. We appriciate it. If you disagreed, then Joren would have had to go off on his own." Kel nodded. So he had spoken to Joren first. She gave a silent snort. She doubted that went well. Instead she smiled back.  
"My pleasure. When do we leave?"  
"I was hoping within the next few days. That leaves you time to pack and say good bye to all of your friends. Good luck, Mindelan, and Gods bless." With that, he escourted her out of the room. Kel stood in the hallway for a moment or two longer, pondering how she got into this mess. Shaking her head, she walked to the cafiteria.  
"Hey Kel! Come 'er!" a friendly voice called out as soon as she entered. Kel looked to see a tall, lanky youth who looked to be about 25 walking up to her. He had short hair, combed back by the willow's peak. His emrald eyes were warm as her swept her up into a hug. Kel laughed. She hadn't seen her best friend, Nealan Queenscove, usually called Neal when he wasn't getting into trouble, for almost 6 months. "so when did you get back?" he asked, letting her go.  
"Last night. Guess what? I already got another mission, and so I'm gonna leave soon."  
"Lucky! I've been stationed here for about 2 months, doing nothing but being bored out of my mind!" he said, sighing in envy dramatically.  
"As if you have a mind to be bored out of," a voice said behind him. Kel turned to see Neal's cousin, handsome Domiton Masbolle. His striking cyan eyes showed warmth as he gave her a hug of his own. At 29, Dom was about 4 inches taller than her, with dark brown hair and a handsome face. The only thing that he and his cousin had in common was their noses, which looked remarkably alike.  
"Hey Dom," Kel said when he let her go. "Good to see you. When did you and the Own get back?" The Own was the nickname for the Tortallian Army. Due to the war with Scanra, they had to be stationed up at the border.  
"About 4 days ago." Kel smiled. "So whats this I so 'happened to overhear'..."  
"You evesdropped." Kel interrupted. Dom grinned.  
"Yes, but evesdropping sounds much nastier. Anyways, as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted..."Neal snorted. Dom gave his cousin a look that could peel paint before continuing. "I 'happened to overhear' that you got an assignment in Scanra, with a partner whom we aren't usually fond of." Kel rolled her eyes.  
"Isn't that an understatement." She drawled. Neal looked at her.  
"Well?! Who is it?" he demanded.  
"Me." A voice sneered behind them. Kel turned her head to see achingly beautiful, yet cold, Joren Stonemountain. "Hello, Mindelan, Masbolle, Queenscove." he said icely, giving a curt nod to each before turning his attention to Kel. "I hear that you got lucky and was stationed with me in Scanra." Kel stiffened. Joren was one of the best spys around, and he knew it. Therefore, he was as cocky as ever.  
"Yes, but I don't think that it was lucky. In fact, I think that this is a punishment for all those 'wonderful' years we spent together, fighting." Joren smirked.  
"yes, but I won most of them," he said. "you had to get your wimpy friends to help you out." Neal flew at Joren with a snarl. Kel and Dom grabbed him just in time before he reached Joren.  
"If you injure him, then I go to Scanra on my own, which means that I'm more likely to die. Controll yourself, Neal! I can handle it." She whispered fiercly in his ear. It took a while, but finally Neal calmed down enough for Kel to let go."  
"Be ready by tomorrow. We're leaving before sunrise." He instructed, before turning and making his way arrogantly towards his rooms. Kel sighed and turned around.  
"I don't know how in Mithros' name you're going to survive." Neal said, watching as Joren walked out.  
"Me neither, but wondering won't do me any good. Now come on! Lets go eat some food!"  
  
A/N: ok, tell me how you like it! Btw, this is going to be a Kel/Joren, in case you havn't noticed. Review to tell me what you think, and my other fic, "if I ain't got you", isn't done yet! I just need some time away from it. Ok, R and R! oceanspike 


	2. lost

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, except the plot.

Kel muttered curses about stuck-up men who don't have half a brain.  She was on the Great North Road, trying to get to Smisker Road. Sitting next to her, was her "ally", Joren, the inhumanly handsome blonde who had just so happened to get them lost.  They had pulled the car over at a gas station, and Joren had a map pulled out.  Kel sighed.

"Joren, why don't we just ask someone for directions?  Its not possible that we can get anymore lost." She said.  Joren glared.

            "Quiet." He ordered.  Kel rolled her eyes.

            "That's it.  I'm asking someone." She hopped out of the car and walked into the store.  Calming herself, she made her way to the register.  "Hi, I'm wondering how you get to Smisker Road?  My friend and I are a little lost."  She smiled apologetically at the woman.  The woman stopped watching a basketball game on TV and studied Kel for a moment before picking up one of their maps.

            "Ok.  You," she said, pointing her finger on a spot on the map.  They were in a city called Tirrsmont  "Are here.  In order to get to Smisker, you need to travel north for…about an hour before you reach Vassa Road. From there, head north-east until you reach a fork in the road.  Travel the east road, and you go in the direction of Galla.  If you travel the east road, you'll reach Scanra's capital."  She moved her finger along the roads as she spoke.  Finished, she went back to watching the basketball game.  Kel thanked her and walked back out. 

As she waited for a truck to pass so she could cross the street, Kel pushed her hair behind her ears.  As the truck came in front of her, it stopped.  The windows rolled down.  Four men who looked to be about 18 looked her up and down.  Kel tried to fight her blush, and began to walk away.  As she did, she heard them whistle at her.  She knew she was as red as a tomato, and picked up the pace.  She crossed the street, knowing that the men's eyes were still on her.  She walked up to Joren who had witnessed the whole thing.  He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.  Kel was thankful.  She relayed the directions to him.  He nodded, curtly, and started up the car.  Kel noticed happily that the truck had finally left.  About five minutes away from the gas station, Joren spoke.

"So, were you flirting with them or what?" he asked coolly.  Kel groaned.  She knew he would bug her later.

            "No, of course not.  What do you think I am? A whore?"  Joren raised his eyebrows and gazed at her pointedly.  She fumed, but hid it.  She had already known that he thought she had slept with men, and that's how she had passed training.  "I.  am. NOT. a. slut." She said.  Joren turned his attention back to the road, humming.  He was trying to get her to blow up so that he could make fun of her later, and she knew it.  Instead of yelling, she took a deep breath and picked up her cell.  Dialing Neal's number, she waited to hear him pick up.

"Yeah?" he answered.  Kel smiled.  One of her friends had once commented on the way Neal answered his cell. 'it just makes you want to strangle him' he had said.  Kel smile faded.  The person who had remarked was her old boyfriend, Cleon.   However, he had died over a year ago, out in the field.  "Hello?  Anyone there?  Merric, this had better not be you, or I'll kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed."  Neal threatened.

"Hey.  Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" she asked sweetly. 

"Kel!  Hey, how are you doing?  Did you kill Joren yet?  Has he driven you crazy?"  Kel laughed until Joren snatched the phone away.

"Listen, Queenscove.  I frankly couldn't give a shit to talk to you, but I'm doing this as a warning.  If I ever hear you mention my name once again, I will turn this car around, hunt you down, and personally shoot you.  I'm being nice now, don't expect it next time I see you.  Good-bye, Queenscove.  Hopefully, forever." With that said, he returned the phone to Kel.  She glared at him for a full 5 minutes.  Neal's voice could be heard, but that was the only thing breaking the silence.  Finally, Kel answered.

"Sorry about that, Neal.  You know how he is."  She said, speaking as if Joren wasn't even next to her.  "He's a complete asshole, not to mention immature." Joren glared at her.  She rolled her eyes.  "Stop looking and start driving." She ordered.  Joren snorted before turning back to the road.  Kel chatted with Neal for a while before Joren got fed up with hearing Neal's voice.  He snatched the phone away from her again, telling Neal that she had to go before hanging up abruptly.  "Hey!  What was that for?"  She asked indignantly, trying to grab her phone back.  Joren put it in his pocket that was farthest away from her.

"I felt like being a 'complete asshole' as you so charmingly put it," he replied coldly.

"You know what _dude_?  I don't know what your friggin' problem is.  I'm struggling to get through my life with out YOU making it even worse.  You act like nothings good enough for you, you just walk around with your nose in the air saying 'I'm better than you, so I'm gonna act like a arrogant bastard just to make you pissed'!"  She took a deep breath.  Joren stared at her for a moment.

" Well you know what, _dude_?" he said in a high voice, mocking her.  "You're full of shit.  You sleep with every man available, and then you act like goody-two-shoes.  You don't know what my life's gone through!  You think you know everything, but newsflash, Mindelan, you DON'T.  So just shut the fuck up." He yelled back. 

They continued their 'conversation' until Kel's cell rang.  Joren pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number shown on the front.  Kel used this to hurry up and grab it. 

"Hello?" she asked nicely, a big change from how she had been acting only a minute ago.

"Mindelan.  Is Stonemountain near you?" that was Wyldon's voice.  Kel straightened up instinctivy and her voice became brisk and efficient.

"Yes, sir, he is," she said.

"Good. Let me speak to him."  Kel obediently shoved the phone into Joren's out-stretched hand.

"What?" he asked.  Kel winced at his lack of respect for their Commander.  She dimly heard Wyldon tell him something.  "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.  Kel looked to see his jaw muscles tighten.  "Are you _serious_?  Have you gone _mad_?!"  Kel snickered at the sight of Joren.  His eye began to twitch.  "Yes _sir_.  As you command, _sir_." He said mockingly before throwing the phone into her hands and glaring manically.  Kel raised an eyebrow in question.  Hesitantly, she talked to Wyldon

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mindelan.  I'm adding an addition onto your mission…"                                            A/N: Wow, that was long.  So, tell me what you think.  That was my first cliffhanger! Yay! Go me!  BTW, usually, in my stories, I add something that happened in the past year.  Guess what it is, and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!  A/w, I just want to give a shout out to all my WONDERFUL reviewers:

emikae:  this is set in a kind of futuristic world, one that has all of our technology, and therefore, there are presidents instead of kings.  Thanks for reminding me that I need to add that to my summery!

Dracorium:  did this slow it down enough?

          S: glad you think it's cute!

          Eat paper:  thanks for your wonderful review!  You make me feel loved!

          Nolee of Stone Mountain: ohhh…no you didn't.  he is MINE.  You hear me, MINE!!!! A/w, I'm glad you like my story.  If anyone is reading this, you have to check out her stories!  They're absolutely wonderful!

          Lynsi: I'm happy you commented so nicly about it.  It makes my day!

          Dreamerdroll:  I feel so loved!  You are the only person who has reviewed all of my stories (a whole 2)!!!!!  I love you!  you stuck by me through the whole 2 months I started writing!  Thank you!

Ok, now press that button!  You hear me?  I said NOW!  If you are still reading this, then what are you waiting for?  An open invitation?!  Now!  Review!

Luv ya 4eva,

oceanspike


	3. chillin at the holidae in

          Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except the plot!

End of last chapter:  "Mindelan.  I'm adding an addition onto your mission…"

Kel gulped nervously.  "Sir?" she asked when he didn't go on.

            "  You and Stonemountain are supposed to act as though you're lovers, going on a vacation.  This 'vacation'  is where Stonemountain will propose to you.  You two were supposedly together for about 5 years.  Now, remember, this is a very important mission, so I need your cooperation.  You're new name is going to be Jessica Samogitian, and his name will be David Smith.  Got that?"  Kel's mind was in a whirlwind ever since he had said those dreaded words "act as though you're lovers"  She mentally cursed Wyldon for making her life a living hell.  Kel looked at Joren, seeing that he gripped the steering wheel tightly.  Now she realized his anger. 

Taking a deep breath so she didn't yell his head off, she calmly said, "I understand, sir.  Thank you for informing us."  The words sounded strained, almost as much as she was.  Wyldon, however, didn't seem to realize.

"Great!  I expect a report on your success in ASAP."  With that, he hung up.  Kel stared at the phone for a while, the words still sinking in.  Pissed, she glared at Joren.  She needed someone to take out all of her anger on.

"why are you looking so hostile?  This is probably the best chance you'll ever get." He snapped.  Kel tightened her fists, doing all she could _not_ to break his face in.  Finally she decided that he wasn't worth her time.

"whatever, Stonemountain, whatever." Some time around 5, she found herself resting her head on the door and falling asleep.

It was pitch black when she woke up.  She swore as she glanced at the clock. 11pm. She looked at Joren.  He was forcing himself to stay awake.

"Oh God, Stonemountain.  Why didn't you wake me?" she asked him.  He glared at her before replying.

"Because I don't want to wake up in the hospital." He said.  Kel snorted.

"I'm a better driver than that.  Pull over." She said.  Joren glared at her for awhile, but seeing her determined face, decided against fighting.  Plus, he had been driving for more than 6 hours.  Sighing, he pulled over at a fast food place.  "Do you want anything?  I'm gonna go get some coffee." She said, getting out.  Joren shook his head wordlessly, climbing into the back seat.  When Kel got back, she saw Joren fast asleep in the back.  Glancing at him, she thought that he looked almost innocent when he was asleep. _Almost_.  Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Kel started the car.  As she drove, she thought about their mission.  It was going to be _loooooooong_.

About 5 hours later, Joren woke up.  He groaned and climbed into the front.  Putting on his seatbelt, he asked what time it was.

"4 am." Kel answered, yawning.  Joren jumped.

"You've been driving for 5 hours?" Kel nodded.  He sighed.  "Pull over.  My turn."  Kel stubbornly shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said.  "All I need is a little coffee.  Go back to sleep.  You look like you need the rest."  Joren stared.  "Go to sleep, Joren.  I don't want you dead on your feet when _I_ need the sleep." She said.  He gave her his trademark glare before reaching behind them and grabbing his pillow.  He was too exhausted to ignore her.  Kel stopped at a gas station.  She yawned as she filled up the tank.  She almost fell asleep on her feet before waking herself up.  She _couldn't_ fall asleep.  Not here, anyway.  She trudged into the gas station, ordering a cup of coffee to go along with the gas.  She hissed at the total.  _50 bucks?!_ She thought.  Grudgingly, she paid and hurried out.  She slammed the door as she got into the car.  Joren's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked.  He sneered at her.

"Do you think you could lower it down a notch, or perhaps seven?" he remarked sarcastically.  She decided to ignore this comment.

"Go to sleep." She commanded.  At around 9, she woke him up.  "Joren, Joren.  STONEMOUNTAIN!" she yelled.  Joren woke up with a start.

"What?!" he snapped.  Kel rubbed her eyes.

"I've been driving for about 9 hours.  Can you take over?" she asked.  Joren sighed, then nodded.  She pulled over to a fast food place.  She climbed into the front seat.  As she took his pillow and replaced it with hers, she felt his eyes on her.  "Don't stare.  It's not polite." She said.

"I'm not staring, I'm wondering." He said softly.

"Wonder while you're looking at the road," she retorted before falling asleep.  It was noon when they found the hotel that they would be staying at.  Kel groaned.  It was time to put their plan into action.

"remember," Joren snapped.  "You're name's Jess.  Mine is David.  We're courting, though I don't see how anyone would want to court you."  Kel rolled her eyes and fixed a smile on her face as they entered.

"One room, please," Joren said.  The lady looked up before typing into her computer.

"Name, please?" she asked.

"David Smith." He answered adruptly.  The lady typed more letters.

"Smoking?" Joren shook his head.  She shoved a bill towards him.  Joren paid with his credit card, while the lady still spoke.  "Your room is number 324 on the third story.  Have a pleasant stay and thank you for choosing the Holidae In ( I got that spelling from Chingy).  Joren nodded curtly while Kel, ever polite, said thank you.  She followed him out to the car where they got their bags.  When they opened the door, Kel stared.

The whole place was perfect, except…only one bed.

A/N: ok, ohhhhh…whats gonna happen here?! Well, you'll just have to wait ::evil laugh::  ok, time to give a shout out to all my LOVELY reviewers:

Nolee of Stone Mountain:  you heard me!  I said it!  He is sooooo MINE!  You can chain him as much as you want, but his heart and soul is mine! …and his body…well, it'll be easier if I just say that Joren is all mine. So HA!

Dreamerdoll: I hate cliff hangers too, but they're fun to put in the story, as long as its mine. Lol.  Its not funny in anyone else's.

Emikae: thank you.  I appreciate it.

Lynsi:  you better review!…people should listen to me more…  Joren's too cheap for a phone.  Yet he's still hot.

Lady page:  oh yeah, aren't you a smart one.  Well, to tell the truth, I was going to do something like they were siblings…but you're idea I like better.

Mepb:  is it good that I'm original?  Lots of people say that, but I'm wondering if it's an insult…sry bout that. I'm having an infamous blonde moment!  The truck thing actually happened to me once.  In every chapter, I try to put at least one thing that actually happened in the past month.  It was funnier in real life though.  you should have seen my parents glare!  It was a work of art.

Michelle:  short and curious are your reviews, huh?  Well, I told you the addition in this chappie; hope it meets your standards!

Ok, everyone, I ordered you to review last time, so this time I'm going to beg.  PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE??????


	4. of drunkin fools

**Disclaimer:  OK, I don't own anything except the plot!!**PRIVATE

Kel was stunned.   One bed?!  Who was going to use it?  She and Joren looked at each other, before saying at the same time, "It's mine."   Kel shook her head.

"Sorry, it's mine.  I need my beauty sleep and I can only get that if I sleep on the bed."  Joren snorted.

"You're right." He said.  Kel's face brightened.  "You _do_ need the beauty, however, I don't think that sleep will give it to you.  You need a friggin miracle.  I say that the bed is mine, because, well, put simply, I'm stronger than you."  Kel rolled her eyes.

      "You _know _you're not stronger than I am." She said.

      "Is that a challenge?" He sneered.

"Geez, are you weak_ and_ deaf?" She asked.  "I thought-" she stopped speaking, as Joren threw a punch at her.  She blocked it easily, and then gave a kick, aiming for the knees.  Joren dodged it, before tackling her to the ground.  Kel pushed him off her, then got up, brushing her self off.  She glared.  "I need you for this mission.  I have no time to whoop your ass."  She said, before getting into the bed and falling asleep instantly.  Joren pushed her to the left side before getting onto the bed himself.  He was too tired to sleep anywhere else.

Kel woke up in the arms of Joren.  She turned around quickly, meeting his icy blue eyes.  They stared at each other for a moment before the thought hit home.  They sprang apart like startled rabbits.  Kel tucked her golden-brown hair behind her ears, refusing to meet his eyes.  She grabbed her swimsuit before changing in the bathroom.  After she changed, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair, pulling it up into a messy bun.  She emerged with a towel on her lower half of her body.

      "I'm going swimming.  I'll be back soon."  She said.  He shook his head.

"If we're supposed to act like we can actually stand each other, then I have to go with you.  This _really_ sucks."  He sighed and changed into the bathroom.  When he came out, Kel stifled a gasp.  His heavily muscled chest moved up and down as he breathed.  Kel's eyes roamed from his biceps to his six-pack.  She could easily see why Joren was one of the most powerful spies in the country, not to mention the strongest.  Joren's icy blue eyes showed amusement as he watched her inspect him, inch by inch.

            "Like what you see?" He asked.  Kel snapped to attention, trying not to blush.  She turned quickly and walked out the door.  Joren threw on a tee shirt before following her.  When they reached the pool, Kel was surprised at how little people were there.  The hot summer air seemed to collapse on her.  Putting her towel on a nearby chair, Kel jumped in.  She shrieked as the icy water met her well-toned body.  She wiped her shoulder length hair out of her eyes, before swimming over to where Joren stood by the pool.  Deciding that she should take advantage of the fact that they were "dating," she told him to hop in.  Joren hid his disgust.  He hated swimming, which wasn't really surprising.  He hated everything except one thing- his cars.  Joren liked to own fast, hot cars, and since his family was one of the most wealthy, he got pretty much everything he ever wanted-thus he acted as if he was the hottest thing alive.  There his stuck-up ways caused almost everyone he had ever met to dislike him on the spot.  When Kel had first arrived at the training for spy work, he had treated her the worst.  His father had taught him that women weren't good for anything besides keeping the bed warm.  He had shown her no mercy whatsoever, unintentionally causing her to work harder than most.  He had to admit-he was impressed by her skills and determination, but that didn't mean that he had to like her.  Joren shook himself out of his thoughts as someone snapped their fingers in front of his face.

            "David?  Are you okay?" He bit back a laugh at his fake name, and turned to the one person of the subject of his thoughts.  Kel had climbed out of the pool and was now standing beside him, dripping wet.  He gave her an once-over, noticing how her bathing suit clung to her figure.  Dismissing it as totally gross, he plastered a fake smile on his face.

            "Of course I'm okay, Jess," he said, steeling him to take her hand.  He saw her conceal her disgust at him and instead put on a relieved facade.  She smiled-but he could see he jaw muscles tighten as she did.

            "Good.  Why don't you hop in?  The water's perfect." She said.  He sighed.

            "You know I don't like to go swimming," he stated.  She pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

            "Please?" She said.  He resisted the urge to strangle her.  She was putting him through this on purpose!

            "No, I don't think so," he told her, squeezing her hand tighter than necessary.  He saw her wince at the pain that was now in her wrist.  However, she didn't take the hint.

            "For me?" She asked, gazing at him with fake love.  She noticed that the middle-aged couple was watching them.  Joren noticed, too.  _Damn her_, he thought,_ she's enjoying this.  I'll have to figure out a way to pay her back._  Putting on an adored expression, he wrapped his arm possessively around her body.  He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  Later, he would wash his mouth out until it was red.  She colored slightly.  They walked to where Kel's towel was before Joren took off his shirt.  Sighing once more mentally, he jumped into the freezing water.  When he came up for air, he felt a splash.  He turned to see that Kel had jumped in right when he had come up.  He glared at her, but made it look as if he was just kidding by winking at her.  She smiled.

            Kel swam for about 3 minutes before getting out.  Joren got out shortly after, grabbing his shirt, not really caring that he was still dripping wet.  Kel, however, dried off for a second before wrapping the towel securely around her waist.  She grabbed his hand and they walked back to their room.  As soon as they opened the door, they let go of each other's hand and glared at each other.

            "What the hell were you thinking?!  You know I don't like to swim!  But now, you had to make yourself look like you were pouting so that I would have to say yes!  You think that I _enjoyed_ that?!  You think that I _wanted_ to get myself wet?!" he fumed.  Kel stood there calmly, glad that the walls were thick so that no one could hear him.  She watched as he ranted for another 5 minutes, before glaring once more for good measure.  She took off her towel and shoved it against his chest.

            "Here," she said. "You're ruining the carpet.  Dry off while I take a shower."  Joren had no choice but to do as she asked and made a rude gesture at her.  She smiled mock-lovingly before going into the bathroom. 

            Soon later, he heard water running.  He took a towel and put it on the bed so that he wouldn't get it wet then sat down.  He flipped through the channels for a while before settling it on a sports network.  He was watching the Corus Knights beating the Haven Refugees 44-38 in basketball when Kel came out of the shower, clad only in a towel.  She rummaged through her suitcase before pulling out some jeans and a black tee shirt, along with undergarments.  She raised an eyebrow questioningly before going back in and getting dressed.  When she was finished, Joren went in without a word.  She could dimly hear Joren brushing his teeth, and she smiled.  It looked as though she got him in more ways than one.

            As she sat to watch the basketball game, she called Neal.

            "Yeah?" He answered.

            "Hey Neal, its me," she said, holding the phone between her jaw and shoulder so that she could pull back her hair.

            "Hey Kel.  So, how's the mission going?"  She bit her lip to keep from laughing.  The hidden secret in his words were 'did you kill the bastard yet?'

            "Just fine, Neal.  Um, I have to tell you something," she said nervously.  She hated to be the one who would tell him this, but she knew that if she didn't, there was a chance she and Joren would fail.  Failing would mean death.  She took a deep breath.

            "You can't call me anymore, Neal," she said regretfully.

            "What? why?" He asked quickly.  Kel sighed.

            "If you call while I'm on this mission, then they will figure out that I'm from the spying network," she said.  "I'm really sorry, Neal, but I've had to change my name and tomorrow I have to cut my hair and dye it blonde.  I'm sorry." She repeated.

            "For how long?" He asked.  She grimaced, though she knew he couldn't see.

            "I don't know, Neal."

            "Well, it'll be soon, right?"

            "Maybe, who knows?" She couldn't tell him that they might not talk to each other again.

            "OK, then.  I'll see you next time we're at headquarters.  Take care of yourself, Protector.  Go get 'em."  _There might not _be_ a next time!_  She shook those thoughts away.

            "Hey!  You know I don't like being called that!  Oh, and Neal?  Can you tell the others for me?  And tell them not to worry."

            "Sure,  Kel, bye."  She said bye before hanging up the phone.  She stared at it for a few minutes, not even noticing that Joren was out of the bathroom.  He raised an eyebrow, before panicking.

            "Did Wyldon tell you some bad news?  Such as that we have to add something even _worse_?" He asked.  Kel visibly jumped.

            "No, he didn't." She said, hiding her sadness behind a mask.  Joren peered at her closely, inspecting her.  She adverted her gaze to the basketball game.  She decided to change the subject.

            "The Knights are still beating the Refugees," she pointed out.  Joren snorted.

            "Of course they are.  We have the best team in the TBA," he said.  TBA stood for Tortallian Basketball Association.  Kel nodded.

            "Yeah, but the Refugees are in second place.  I was thinking that maybe they would put up a bigger challenge than this." she said.  It was true, the Knights were now winning by 23 points in a score of 63-43. Kel smiled, remembering how she and Neal used to watch the basketball games with Dom.

FLASHBACK: 18 years ago

            "Yes, yes yes-NO!  Come on!  I could have done better than that!" Neal screeched at the TV in fury.  One of the Knights, Alan Trebond, was a fantastic player, in fact the best, besides Alex Tirragen, who played on the other team.  The Knights were going against the Conte Swords, and were winning by only one point.  Alex had just stolen the ball from Alan and was going one-on-one with Raoul Malores, the Knights best defender.  Alex did a quick move called the shake-n'-bake, burning Raoul.  He shot a two pointer, pulling the Swords in the lead.

            "Neal!  Settle down!" Kel scolded.  "It's just one point!"  Neal rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, but there's only 3 seconds left in the game!" he persisted, and groaned when the Knights' coach, Roald Conte, called a time out.  He talked quickly with the team, his assistant, Gareth Naxen who was the father of one of the players, Gary Naxen.  Jon Conte, the head coach's son, was the team caption.  They put their hands in and shouted "BREAK" before jogging back onto the court.

            Alan was assigned to mark the caption of the Swords, Roger Conte.  When she got the ball, Roger grabbed her shirt, hard.  The shirt ripped, showing a bandage.  The fans roared.  Alan Trebond was a _she_.

            "What?!  A she?  WHAT THE HELL?!" Dom screamed.  Kel stared along with Neal, his jaw dropped practically on the floor.  The ref. called a time out.  Trebond blushed and ran in the locker rooms.  Raoul Malores was laughing, along with Gary.  One of their players, Tom Trebond went up to the ref. and started to explain.  The camera zoomed in and they could just hear what they were saying above the roars of outrage.

            "I apologize for my sister, Alanna.  She always wanted to play basketball as a little kid.  So she disguised herself to play.  we've read the rule books and nothing in there says that a woman can't play in the TBA."  Proven wrong, the ref. called for the game to continue.  The Knights won that game, 57-54, winning by a three-point shot made by Alanna Trebond.  After that, they came up with the WTBA for women.

END FLASHBACK

            "Mindelan?  Hello?  HELLO?!"  Joren yelled in her ear.  She snapped out of her thoughts.  Joren was looking at her quizzically.

            "Sorry.  What did you say?"  Joren rolled his eyes.

            "You need to clean out your ears.  I _said_ 'who was on the phone'?"

            "Neal," she answered.  Joren's face clouded over.  "That fag?  What did the queer want?" he said.  Kel glared at him.

            "How can he be gay if he's married to my friend Yuki?!" she snapped.  Joren shrugged.

            "It's a cover up.  Come _on_, Mindelan, admit it.  Your best friend is gay."  Kel stood up, red with rage.  Joren's lips quirked in a smirk.  As she opened her mouth to yell at him, he cut in.  "Did you know you look absolutely _repulsive_ when you're angry?"  Kel could have shot him, she was so pissed.  "Before you try to hurt me, key word _try_, I'm gonna go get some dinner.  You have to come.  My choice.  Lets go."  he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the TV. 

            She unwillingly allowed him to steer her to the car.  She stayed quiet,  lost in her own thoughts, the whole ride.  So, when he stopped at a native Raka place, she was surprised.  The Raka were the natives of the Copper Isles, west of Tortall.  They were known for eating spicy food. 

            When Kel entered, she wasn't surprised to see Raka working there.  Their government back at the Copper Isles wasn't very good.  Kel knew this because the man who was in charge of the spy network in Tortall, George Cooper, now Alanna Trebond's husband's daughter was spying in the Copper Isles.  Her name is Aly, and it seemed as though she had started as a slave, and had saved the family who she was a slave to.  They had made her part of the family, not knowing that she was spying and sending the information back to home.

            "How many?" the Raka woman at the register asked, her words accented.

            "Two," Joren replied. "Non-smoking."  The woman nodded and led them to a booth that was next to a window.  Joren scanned the menu and ordered for both of them.  Kel didn't mind.  She could eat anything spicy.  She gazed out the window, her head propped on her hand, wondering what Neal and the others were doing right now.  She mentally snorted.  They were probably at a bar, flirting with all the eligible women available, trying to get laid.  That never happened, though.  It seemed as though the women just weren't attracted to Neal.  Kel and Dom always made fun of his attempts.  She jumped as the food came.  Joren cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  She blushed and said one word.

            "Neal."  he nodded with displeasure.  He scratched his head, taking a bite out of the rice.

            "What are you thinking of _him_ for?  He's miles away."

            "I'm just wondering what he's doing right now." she said, trying a small bite of chicken.  It was very spicy, but good.  it tasted of tandorie.  She decided that she liked Joren's taste in food.  He snorted.

            "Probably trying to get laid." he said.  Kel choked with laughter.  She muffled it behind her hand.  How did he know?  "Anyway, why don't you call him when we get back to the hotel?"  Kel looked down in her lap.  When she didn't answer, Joren paused in his eating.  "Well?"  Kel pushed the food around her plate.

            "I, uh, kind of told him that we couldn't talk anymore," she said, meeting his blue eyes.  They showed no emotion besides curiosity.

            "Why?" he asked, sipping his water.

            "Because of, you know." she said, pointing to him then to her.  A person watching them would think that she did it because they were dating, but Joren understood her gesture for the assignment.  He nodded understandingly.  His face showed no pity.  they ate the rest in silence.  Joren paid for the dinner, and they left.  As they were making their way through the town on their way to the Holidae Inn, Kel spotted something.  She told Joren to stop.  He looked at her, then pulled over.  Kel ran across the street before stopping in front of a shoe store.  A poster was hung on the window.  she impatiently hailed Joren.  She pointed to the sign.  It read:

_ The President is coming to Mountain Pass on June 10th at the town center at precisely 4 PM!_  Kel and Joren looked at each other.  This could be their big break.  Maybe they could meet with him, get him drunk, and see if he would blab his latest plans to them.  Kel grinned wickedly.  This would be fun!

            She and Joren spoke nothing as they got back into his black mustang and drove away, each in their own thoughts.  When they reached the Holidae Inn, she and Joren hurried to their room.  when they got in, Kel shut the door quickly before giving a shriek of delight.  Joren smiled, but it was bittersweet.  Kel jumped onto the bed, resting her hands behind her head.  As she thought that they might get to go home soon, Joren cleared his throat.

            "we need to form a plan," he said.  Kel rolled her eyes before sitting up on her elbow so that she could look at him better.

            "You can always ruin the moment, can you?" she said wearily.

            "It's one of my many charms," Joren said sardonically.  Kel gave an unlady like snort, then sighed.  he was right.

            "How do you plan on getting the words out of his mouth?" she asked.  Joren grinned evilly.

            "What do guys always want?" he asked.

            "Sex." she answered, then realized what he was implying.

            "Ohhh noooo." she said.  " I'm not gonna try and get him to sleep with me."

            "why not? you do it with every other guy," he said.  Kel glared at him.

            " Name one time I tried to get you to bed me.  I never did.  You know why?  because I detest you!  I never tried to get anyone to sleep with me!  And even if I did, it didn't work because I'm a friggin virgin!" she ranted, then slapped her hand over her mouth.  She didn't want him to know that.  As it was, Joren grinned evilly.

            "A virgin, huh?" he said.  Kel blushed and nodded.  Joren's grin grew wider. "I like virgins.  They put up more of a fight."

            "Don't start."

            "Why not?" he asked, his voice growing husky.  He walked over to her and kneeled down so that their noses almost touched.  "Don't tell me you never wanted me." he grinned arrogantly.

            " I never wanted you, you pervert!" she whispered furiously.

            "Are you sure?"  there was a nefarious twinkle in his eye.  He leaned even closer so that their noses _were_ touching.  Without waiting for her to reply, he kissed her.  Kel gasped, her eyes widening.  She had thought that he would actually _kiss_ her.  She thought that it was all a joke just to get on her nerves. His mouth tasted like the spices in the food that they had.  Kel relaxed, enjoying it for a second, then came to her senses.  She pulled away, slightly breathless.  Joren watched in amusement how flustered she was.  He got up.

            "Where are you going?" she asked, curious.

            "I need to brush my teeth.  You taste terrible."  Kel got up and walked towards him.  She pushed him against the door and stabbed him in the chest with her forefinger.

            "You ASSHOLE! Don't you _dare_ take advantage of me like that again!  Do you understand?!"  Joren regarded her calmly before speaking.

            "You liked it."  Kel's face grew red, though not with embarrassment.  She was furious.  She grabbed his arm and pulled it so that he moved.  She glared at him once more, angered beyond words, before going down to the bar.

            She sat down on one of the stools, rubbing her head.  She ordered a beer, then started to watch the sports channel.  The channel was playing a game of soccer.  It was the Tortallian Gift playing the infamous Scanran Bandits.  However, the Bandits were winning, 1-0.  A man who looked to be about 26, the 2 years older than Kel, sat next to her.

            "Who's winning?" he asked, speaking in Scanran.

            "Bandits," Kel said, using this as an opportunity to inspect him.  The new comer had dark brown hair and eyes, not like the typical blonde haired Scanran.  He had a proud nose, slightly hooked at the end, with wide cheekbones and broad shoulders.  His mouth was made for smiling.  Deciding that he was harmless, Kel returned to the game.  She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't care.

            "You're Tortallian." he stated.

            "Good guess," she said sarcastically.  With her golden brown hair and hazel eyes, Kel didn't look anything like a Scanran.

            "Reid Kamerman," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

            "Jess Samogitian," she replied, shaking hands politely.

            "What are you doing way out here, Miss?" he asked.

            "I'm on vacation," Kel said. " And please, just Jess."

            "Well then, Jess.  Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?" Kel stared at him.  He was _hitting_ on her!

            "I'm sorry, Reid, but I'm taken.  I'm up here with my boyfriend," Reid sighed.

            "Figures.  The prettiest girl in the bar is taken." He said dramatically.  In a way, he reminded her of Neal.  Kel smiled.

            "Thank you, but I'm the _only_ girl in the bar." she pointed out.  Reid looked around.

            "So you are.  Whatever.  You're the prettiest girl I've met in a long time."  Kel forced herself to blush.

            "You're too kind," she said.  She wanted him to stop.  This was getting uncomfortable.

            "But it's true," he said.  "you're boyfriend must be very lucky."  Thankfully, Joren came down the steps then.

            "Speak of the Devil.  Here he is." she got up from her seat and walked over to Joren.  She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard, shutting her eyes in what she hopped was a passionate kiss.  Joren seemed shocked, but then figuring that she was in trouble with a guy, kissed back.  He closed his eyes, trying to look as if he enjoyed in.  Kel was doing the same.  She would need to wash her mouth out after this.  She broke off with him, her lips bruised slightly but not that noticeably.  She looked back at Reid who was watching the game once again and sighed in relief.  Joren looked at her then raised an eyebrow.  She mouthed "later", then pulled him towards Reid.  Joren slipped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

                        "Reid, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, David Smith.  David, this is Reid Kamerman."  The two gave a curt nod to each other, reserved.

            "Um, Jess?  I just remembered that I have to go meet a friend.  I hope I'll see you later.  Oh, and nice meeting you, David,"  Reid left abruptly.  Joren sat next to Kel and ordered a jinn martini.  They sat in silence, though Joren kept his arm around Kel's shoulders.  She leaned into him and sipped her beer.

            "What'd he do?" Joren asked after a while.  Kel stared into her cup, surprised that it was empty.  She ordered up another.  She took a large gulp and wiped her mouth before answering.

            "He wouldn't stop hitting on me.  I told him I was taken, but he wouldn't stop.  I'm happy you came down." she rubbed her head for a while then downed the rest of her beer.  She asked for another.  Kel never drank.  in fact, this was her first time.  Her reasonable side of her screamed that she should stop.  She washed it away with another beer.  She had drunken about 4 beers before she collapsed, unconscious.  Joren rolled his eyes.  He had finished his martini long ago and was watching her.  He was glad she was unconscious, to be correct.  He didn't want to put up with her whines anymore.  Sighing, he went into her back pocket and fished out her wallet.  He opened it, paid for both her beers and his martini, and then picked her up.  He was amazed at how light she was.  Shrugging, he made his way up to their room.

            He struggled to reach into his back pocket and get his key.  Finding it useless, he set her down gently on the floor.  He swiped his key card.  When the light flashed green, he opened the door and stuck out his foot so that it wouldn't close and lock on him before picking her up once more.  When he put her on the bed, she tensed.  Joren frowned slightly.  It seemed that she was having a nightmare.  That was weird.  He didn't remember having nightmares when he was passed out.  He dismissed the thought, because all of a sudden  Kel's hand shot up and grabbed his arm.  She clutched it tightly, her forehead sweating.  She started to talk.

            "No, don't do it! NO!  BLAYCE!" the last part came out as a scream.  Joren put her head in his lap, smoothing her hair and whispering comforting words.  He stroked her face gently until her screams subsided into a whimper.  At last she slept peacefully.  He continued murmuring soothing words, afraid that if he stopped, she would start to scream again. 

            After about five minutes he left her, putting her head onto a pillow so that she would still be comfortable.  He rummaged through his suitcase, looking for something.  With a mumbled "Aha!" he grabbed a bottle of dark liquid.  He opened it, sniffing.  Joren crinkled his nose in disgust.  At least it smelt better than it tasted.  He set it beside him and waited for Kel to wake up. 

            30 minutes later, Kel sat upright in bed.  The quick movement caused her head to pound.  She felt bile rise in her throat.  Running into the privy, she retched into the toilet.  Soft hands held back her hair and rubbed her back, murmuring.  She sat back against the bathroom wall, her stomach emptied.  She glanced at Joren miserably. 

            He went out then came back in, holding the bottle of liquid.  He poured some of it  into a cup and held it out to her.  "Drink.  It'll help with the hangover." He commanded.  Kel took it from him and, closing her eyes, downed it.  The taste made it threaten to come back up, but she forced it down.  Within moments, her headache subsided to a dull pounding, though not as painfully as it was.  Joren glared at her.

            "that was stupid.  You're not supposed to get drunk-you can't control what you say!  Who knows?  If I wasn't there to shut you up, you might have been blabbing to the whole place what our assignment is!"  his shouting didn't help the headache.  After about 3 minutes of yelling, Joren was at a loss of words.  She looked at him unhappily.

            "Did I endanger the mission?" she asked.  Joren was taken aback from her bluntness.

            "No, but damn it, next time you might!" he snapped.  He thought for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip.  "By the way, who's Blayce?" he asked.  Kel's head snapped up.  Her lips moved, but no sound came out.  Finally, after clearing her throat, she found her voice.

            "How…how did you know?" she asked.  Joren looked at her like she was insane.

            "You didn't know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked.  She shook her head.

            "No, this is the first I've ever heard of it.  And plus, my old roommate Lalasa  would have told me,"  Lalasa  was a famous fashion designer.  Kel was the one who had helped her pay for her shop so that she could run a business.  Kel had also helped her when Lalasa had been abused by her family.  For this, she was eternally grateful, and vowed to repay her for her kindness.

            "Well, you didn't in the car, either, so I guess that this was a one time thing.  I hope you don't continue screaming 'Blayce' when I'm trying to sleep tonight.  Anyway, who is Blayce?"  Kel scratched her head in thought for a moment.

            " A nightmare.  A seer once told me of him.  She said that I would one day have him cross my path, and I had to kill him when he did.  She said that I would know when the time was right." Kel adverted her eyes.

            "when did you go to the seer?" he asked, fingering his chin.

            "about 5 years ago.  I went to her when I started to have nightmares.  Shit.  Looks like it started again.  I'm sorry if I wake you tonight," she said, yawning.  Joren frowned, and in a rare act of concern picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all.  She protested for a second before falling asleep in his arms, and the bathroom was only a few feet away from the bed.  He shook his head.  The girl was too _stubborn_ for her own good.  He laid her gently on the bed, tucking the covers around her.  Yawning himself, he collapsed on the bed, barely having enough time to take off his shoes and pull back the covers.  Though it was summer, the nights were still cold.  Joren instinctively tucked Kel's head under his chin as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

            Joren woke up 2 hours after he fell asleep at the sound of yelling.

            "NO! BLAYCE! STENMUN!"  it took him a second to realize that it was Kel.  Grumbling something about sleep, he woke her up.  Kel gasped and sat up straight, hitting him in the nose with her forehead.  Joren swore.  Kel couldn't see him in the darkness, but she knew that he was holding his nose.  "I'm so sorry!" she said.  Joren continued to curse.  If she weren't worried that she broke his nose, she would've laughed outright.  When Joren stopped cursing, he spoke in a calm, collected voice.

            "What the HELL did I do to deserve that?!"  he snapped, sleep, or lack thereof, making him grouchy, though Kel would never tell, because he was always irritable.  She chose not to remark on this.  "Alright, we've established who Blayce is, but whose Stenmun?"

            "The nightmare's dog.  Go back to sleep," she said, settling once again into the warm covers.  Joren, feeling the need for body heat, folded his arms around her once again.  Kel tensed, but didn't object.  She liked the feeling of strong arms around her.  It made her feel safe.  With these thoughts, she embarked on a dreamless slumber.

A/N: HOLY SHIT!  That has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole freakin life!  Ok, time to thank my lovely reviewers:

Ossini- I'm happy you like the one bed thing!lol

Makai-Tenshi- I know I'm evil-its one of my charms.

Michelle-ok, this is VERY long.  I don't think that this chapter is that funny, though.  sorry.

Dreamerdoll- as I said before, I don't think that this chappie is that funny-but I'm glad you think the others are.

Eat Paper- this is how they survive- I hope Joren isn't too OOC.  If he is, tell me!

Emikae-I've said worse things than hell.  You're fine.  You're right!  HELL FROZE OVER!

Nolee of Stone Mountain- Nolee, Nolee, Nolee…tsk tsk tsk.sighs you know that Joren loves me more.  Admit it.  That's kewl that you went to Washington D.C., did you have fun?

A/N: Ok, the reviewers are thanked- but I need more!!!!!  Oh, come on!  I gave you a freakin 10 page chapter on 12 font!  Review, plz? Damn it just press the God Blessed button!


	5. Prisoners

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!PRIVATE

          Kel woke to the feeling of strong arms around her.  She had grown accustomed to it for the past week.  Hesitantly, she stuck her foot out of the covers.  A rush of cold air came at her.  Biting back a squeak, she quickly pulled her foot back in.  _I'm getting lazy,_ She thought, and snuggled closer to Joren's warm body.

            "I hope you're comfortable," a sarcastic voice said behind her.  Kel sighed.  It looked like her heater was going to get up.

            "I am.  As long as I'm warm," she said, turning around

in his arms and looking at him.  Joren rolled his piercing blue eyes.

            "You're always cold.  I hate it up here." Kel nodded.  They were in the northernmost part of Scanra, and unfortunately, the coldest.  The average high there was 60 degrees, and the low was an average of 50.

            "I wish we were back home," she carped.  "Damn weather.  It's 50 one day and 80 the next.  I think that the God's are making our lives miserable."

            "What time is it?" Joren asked, closing his eyes.  Kel twisted in his arms again to look at the clock.  She sighed again.

            "10 AM.  I slept in." _Shit,_ she thought again _I _really_ have to get my act together.  I'm gonna get caught in some fight, I just know it._  Regrettably, she tried to get out of bed, but Joren's arms held her there.

            "Don't go.  It's too cold," He said.  Kel smiled faintly.

            "_Now_ who's the cold one?" she teased.  Joren didn't remark.  She pried his arms off of her before getting up to do her exercises.  She moved the chairs so that she had a blank place to do her moves.  She started out with a few well-placed kicks, and then moved on to punching, moving so quickly that her arms and legs were now a blur.  Joren watched her, but she didn't notice.  The only thing that she was concentrating on was her workout.  After about 30 minutes, she took a breather.  By 'breather', she started to do crunches, push-ups, and other alb workouts for another 30 minutes.  By this time, Joren was asleep.  Her nightmares had been keeping him up for the past few days, and she figured that he needed the sleep. 

            Her muscles protesting, she got up to get in the shower.  She soaked in there for a while, letting her muscles loosen up.  Grumbling about having too little time to do what she wanted, she got out.  When she came out of the shower, Joren was still asleep.  As she rummaged through the suitcase, it fell off the table and onto the floor, creating a big _thump_.  Joren's eyes snapped open immediately.  He scowled.

            "Can't I get one hour of sleep without you waking me up?" he barked.  She smiled sheepishly.

            "I'm sorry," she said.  He rubbed his forehead.

            "It's okay," he grumbled.  Kel's eyebrows shot up.  Joren-accepting _her_ apology?  She had to write this down; it was a once and a lifetime deal.  Instead, she chose not to say anything. Putting the suitcase back on the floor while clutching the towel to her broad frame, she continued to look for something to wear.  She could feel Joren's eyes on her, and it intimidated her, though she didn't know why.  She felt like Joren was a predator and she was his prey.  Finally, she locked her gaze with his.

            "Don't you know that it's impolite to stare?" she snapped.  Joren lifted his left eyebrow, but didn't take his eyes off her body.  Flustered, she grabbed a mini denim skirt and a green shirt, along with her undergarments, and went back into the bathroom.  Joren raised his right eyebrow to meet his left.  He didn't know that she owned anything besides jeans.  Kel had a reputation that she was a bit of a tomboy.  Knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep that day, he got up.  It was like stepping out into a blizzard.  However, the cold alerted his senses.  He began to stretch his tired muscles. 

               Kel emerged a few seconds later, wearing her skirt and shirt, with her now blonde hair down.  She decided not to straighten it that day, so it was curly.  The green shirt brought the green in her hazel eyes, and accentuated her long lashes.  She reached into her cosmetics bag and pulled out a toothbrush. 

               Joren went through his own bag and pulled out his usual clothes-dark pants and a dark shirt.  As he waited for Kel to finish brushing her teeth, he thought over what had happened the last few days.  He and Kel had kept up the act, though lately, when he kissed her, he felt a twinge inside of him.  He stubbornly shook out that thought.  He refused to admit he felt _anything_ for the girl, except resentment.  The object of his thoughts walked out of the bathroom.  As he looked at her, the only emotion he could feel was umbrage.  Relieved, he got up and brushed past her with the air of arrogance.  Kel shivered at the coldness in his stride.

               Kel put back her toothbrush, then began to apply make up.  When Joren was finished taking a shower and getting dressed, he walked out, surprised to find Kel putting on lip-gloss.

            "What are you getting all dressed up for?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion.  Kel looked at him, startled.

            "Don't you know what today is?" she asked.  Joren shook his head.  Kel sighed, and flipped open her cell phone.  She pointed to the date in the upper right hand corner.  Joren swore.  It was June 10- the day that the president was supposed to come.  He looked at her as she continued to put on makeup.  She really cleaned up well, now that she put time and effort into it.  "I'm gonna see if I can persuade Maggot to down a couple of drinks," she said, answering his unspoken question.

            "I thought you refused to see if you could convince to sleep with you," he frankly pointed out.  Kel stopped for a moment to glare at him.

            "I _did_ say that, and I still feel the same.  Notice how I said that I was gonna try to see if he could get drunk, not sleep with me." She bristled.  Joren's mouth shaped a "oh" before he began to brush his teeth.  Kel finished her make up, pleased.  Now all they had to do was put off about 5 ½ more hours.  She got up off the couch and fixed her skirt.  As she fixed it, Joren spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.  Running a hand through his still damp hair, he spoke.

            "Ready?" he asked.  Kel nodded, picking up her purse and putting on shoes.   Joren slipped on his and walked out the door, leaving Kel to lock the door.  She followed a few steps behind him, thinking about the plan.  Joren would drive her to the town center, though he would stay in the back of the crowd while Kel would try to get Maggur to come with her to get a drink.  President Maggur was infamous for going through women like water.  Kel wasn't the usual 'pretty' type, but the way that she carried herself made her attractive.  She was sure that she could influence him into downing some alcoholic drinks.

            As Kel got in the mustang, she asked, "So what should we do to pass the time?"  Joren shrugged.

            "I don't care.  You wanna go see a movie?" he said, starting the car.  Kel, always one for safety, put on her seat belt.

            "Sure.  Which one?" she asked.  Joren looked at her, and smiled.

            "Lets go see 'assassins' it sounds like a good movie, from what people tell me," he said.  Kel rolled her eyes.

            "Isn't that supposed to be scary?" she asked.

            "Yeah.  So?"

            "Just wondering.  What's it about?"

            "It seems that there are people who go around killing others.  Yak yak yak, the usual," he said.  Kel smiled faintly.

            "OK, lets do it.  I'm in the mood for something scary," Joren glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road.

            "I think that we're going to get enough frightening activities today," he remarked.  Kel nodded, silent once again.  Joren drove up to the movie theater and parked the car.  Kel got out, pushing a golden-brown curl behind her ear before shutting the door.  Joren held out his hand.  She stared at it, confused, until he cleared his throat meaningfully.  Getting the idea, she grasped his hand and smiled lovingly.  His eye twitched before matching the smile.

            "Lets go," Kel said.  They walked into the theater.

About 2 hours later

Kel and Joren walked out of the theater, smiling.  When they reached the mustang, Kel burst out laughing.  She leaned on Joren for support as he smiled slightly.

            "That has _got_ to be the worst movie I've ever seen!" Kel gasped.  "Remember how bogus that blood was?  It looked like someone squeezed a damn ketchup bottle!"  She composed herself.  "Oh, Richard!" she imitated, pretended to be heart broken.  "How _could_ you?!  We were together for 12 years before you cheated on me with some ugly whore!"  Joren rolled his eyes, and got into the car.  Kel followed suit.

            "Even _you're_ a better actress than she was." he shook his head.  "That movie was _terrible_.  That's the last time I take up a movie recommendation from Wyldon," he said, groaning.  Kel checked the time on her cell phone.

            "Well, we have 3 more hours to spare.  Wanna go see it again?  I could use another laugh," she said.  Joren shook his head.

            "Ohhh noooo.  We aren't see THAT again.  It was all I could do not to fall asleep," he remarked sarcastically.  He put his arm around her, drawing her into his chest.  He swallowed a feeling of disgust.

            "OK, since YOU chose the last movie, it's my turn," Kel insisted.  Joren sighed, before gesturing for her to continue.  "Hmmm...There's this one comedy that Neal told me about," she started.

            "Oh no," Joren broke in, "We aren't watching anything that fag-boy told you to see."  Kel put on a pleading expression.  He felt his heart twinge, but shook off the feeling.  He put on his cold facade.  "absolutely NOT."  Kel sighed.

            "Fine.  What do you want to do now?"  Joren looked at her.

            "Are you hungry?" he asked.

            " No, not really.  I had too much popcorn."

            "OK, do you wanna go back to the Holidae inn and order a movie on pay per view?"

            "Sure.  However, the movie is MY choice," she said, putting the emphases on _my_.  Joren rolled his eyes and started the car up.

            "Whatever.  Just as long as Queenscove didn't recommend it," he snapped.

            "Fine," she retorted, just as tetchy.  They rode back to the hotel in silence, each thinking of the other, yet it wasn't in a good way.  They stormed up to the hotel room, glaring daggers when there wasn't anyone nearby at each other.

            Kel swiped the key card, then marched into the room and turned on the TV to HBO.

            She sat on one side of the bed, resting her head against the post, the clicker in her lap.  Joren sat on the other side.  Kel glanced at him.  A lock of his golden hair had fallen over his forehead.  Her fingers itched to settle it.  Instead she turned onto her side, her back facing him, and switched it to the sports network.  They were playing reruns of last night's basketball game of the Knights going up against the Steadfast Fire.  As usual, the Knights had won, however, Fire hadn't gotten so thrashed in a while.  The score was 102- 88.  Roald Conte , in his senior year, had set the record of most blocks during one game.  The Knight's next game was tomorrow night at 9:30 PM, and they were versing the Bearsford Mustangs.  Kel would be sure to watch it, if she and Joren weren't on their way back.

            She yawned.  She hadn't had much sleep lately, thanks to her nightmares.  _I'll close my eyes for just a few moments,_ she thought.  Within seconds, she was fast asleep. 

            About 3 hours later, Joren snatched the remote.  He changed the channel to a news station, turning down the volume so that Kel could rest.  He listened eagerly as the subject of the President came on.

_            "It seems that the President is coming to each town and speaking to the people individually.  He is at Mountain Pass today."  _The anchorman continued the schedule for the next few days, and Joren tuned out, stuck in his thoughts.  "_This just in,"_ the anchorman said, and Joren started to listen again. _The Scanran troops have taken prisoner five Tortallians." _The anchorman showed videotapes of the five prisoners.  Joren gaped.  He shook Kel awake.

            "Mmmph.  Why did you-" she stopped when she heard a familiar voice on the T.V.

_            "YOU HEAR ME?  YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Neal's voice rang out in Common._  Kel stared, unable to comprehend what was going on.  _Next to him was Dom, along with a few others from the Own, all bond and gagged.  It seemed that Neal had put up too much of a fight, and they were trying to put something over his mouth.  Finally a solider hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.  Dom glared at the solider, before lunging as best as he could towards him.  The solider smiled at him evilly before kicking him hard in the stomach. The rest of the Own started to struggle, until they were all unconscious._  The film cut short, and the anchorman started to speak again.

_            "These prisoners will be killed in 4 days time, due to their uncooperativeness.  In other news"_ Kel was still staring at the T.V., grief stricken.  Joren looked at her.  _She's in shock,_ he thought, _she doesn't believe that this is actually happening._ 

            Finally, Kel screamed one word: "BLAYCE!" and tears started to fall down her face.  Joren stared at her, uncertain of what to do.  Hesitantly, heput his arm around her shoulders.  Kel leaned into him, tears streaming down her face, yet she refused to make a sound.  Joren admired her strength.  He knew that if it was _his_ best friends that were captured, and if he had any friends, that he would be bawling his eyes out.  He put his lips to her forehead.  She didn't seem to mind.  He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.  She closed her eyes painfully, yet the tears continued to flow.  He raised his hand and brushed away a tear.  At his touch, she felt a shock run through her. 

            Opening her eyes in surprise, she pulled away before going into the bathroom, and started to reapply her makeup.  Joren watched as ran a brush through her now short blonde hair.  He had remarked that after she had gotten it done that it looked better brown.  She had stiffened at the coldness, and he had laughed mentally.  He always thought that it was funny when she got mad.  Now, however, it didn't seem quite the same.

            "Ready?" she asked, finished.  Joren's eyes snapped up and took her in.  The only sign that she had cried was that her eyes were a little red.  Other than that, she looked almost perfect.  _Almost,_ he thought.

            "Born ready," he remarked.  Kel rolled her hazel eyes.

            "Whatever.  Lets go."  She grabbed her purse and motioned for him to get up.  Groaning, he complied, and put on his shoes.  They had learned in the past few days how to have a normal conversation without insulting each other.  Kel thought that it was a remarkable improvement, considering that Joren could be as stubborn as Neal.   _Neal,_ she thought sadly, then shook it off.  Now she had to concentrate on the task at hand.  She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, holding it open for Joren.  She needed to keep busy so that she wouldn't think of her friends that were probably being tortured right then.  Again, she shook off those thoughts.  She and Joren walked down to the mustang.

            "At least I got a few more hours of sleep," she said.  "and no nightmares."

            "Speaking of that," Joren said, starting the car without putting on his seat belt, just to spite her. "What are you're nightmares about?"  Kel's eyes shadowed.

            "It's the same thing over and over again.  I always see Blayce and Stenmun killing someone that's somewhat close to me, though each time it's a different one."  She didn't mention that the last few were of Joren.  He nodded, and concentrated on driving.

            When they reached the town center, Joren parked a little ways away.  He wanted to be able to get out quickly if something happened.  They entered the center and sat down in the front.  Kel looked at her cell.  They were about 25 minutes early.  She sighed.  At least they got there early enough to get good seats.  Within minutes, the whole town center was packed.  Kel nudged him with her elbow.  Getting her cue, he put his arm around her.  She leaned into his hold, and rested her head on his shoulder.  He kissed the top of her head.

            She could barely keep herself from flinching.  They had gotten better during the days; more convincing.  Soon, President Maggur came into view.  Kel watched him closely.  _This_ was the guy that had been causing her country so much mischief, so much pain.  This was the guy that had imprisoned her best friends. Joren squeezed her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts.  He looked at her pointedly.

            "What?" she whispered.

            "You were looking as if you were about to kill him.  Relax, _Jess_," he whispered back, putting emphases on her fake name.  She rolled her eyes.  "Remember, you have to seem that you like him,"

            "Fine," she mumbled, and put on a happy expression.  Joren bit back as he watched her face go from murderous to exuberant.  He returned his focus on the Maggot.

            "Now, I'm sure you all know about the war that we are having with Tortall," he said, sneering at their country.   "I just wanted to tell you all that we have a kind of...plan...to finish this war once and for all,"  Happiness went through the crowd like a wave.  It seemed that everyone hated the war.  Kel was surprised.  The people that had taught her back at the spy network had said that the Scanrans were a bunch of ruthless barbarians.  It seemed as though they were mistaken.  Kel made a mental note to talk to Master Oakbridge, her strictest teacher, about this.  Though Kel guessed that she would do most of the speaking, and it wouldn't be in a low volume.  She focused back on what was happening.  The President had finished his little 'speech' and was taking questions.

            "Do you mind telling us what your plan is?" a man from the back asked.  The President nodded.

            "Yes, I do mind.  I can't tell you what it is, it's classified," he said.  Kel dimly heard Joren swear under his breath.  People asked a few more questions, and then the President stepped down from the podium.  People from the press snapped photos as he walked back to his limo, bodyguards following him.  Kel broke away from Joren and approached him.

            "Um, excuse me, sir?" she asked, acting like a timid schoolgirl.  Maggur looked her up and down before smiling.  She saw something in that smile that made her disgusted.

            "Yes," he said, probing for her to continue.  Kel forced herself to blush.

            "I was wondering, sir, if you tell me more about you're plan and what you're planning on doing," she said, adverting her eyes.  Maggur's smile grew wider.

            "Yes, I'll tell you more if you come take a ride with me," he said, motioning for her to get into the car.  Kel smiled, thinking, _wow, he really is that dumb as they said._  She daintily sat down in the back, and the President sat next to her.  Kel deceitfully put her cell phone on, happy that she had given her number to Joren a few days ago.  "Now," the president said, settling himself next to her.  A bit to close for comfort.  "What would you like to know?" he asked.

            "I would like to hear more of this...plan," she said, and formed a quick lie.  "My brother was killed in the war by those _Tortallians,_" she said, putting scorn on the name 'Tortallian'.  The President nodded.

            "OK, then.  I suppose that I can tell you a _little_," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  Kel leaned towards him, interested.  Then Maggur smiled that evil smile again.  "However, you have to give _me_ something in return," he shifted closer and put a hand on her leg.  Kel barely kept herself from pulling out a gun and killing him right there.  _So,_ she thought,_ another male who thinks not with his brain but with the thing in his pants._  She smiled flirtingly.

            "I can make you a _very_ happy man tonight," she said, disappointed that she would have to go along with Joren's idea.  A plan formed into her mind.  "But I know a way that we can enjoy it even more," she said, winking.  The President raised an eyebrow, a gesture for her to continue.  Kel grabbed a bottle of wine.

            "Lets get drunk first!" she exclaimed.  The President smiled.

            "Whatever my lady wishes," he said.  "Marcus," he said, calling to the driver.

            "Yes sir?" The man named Marcus asked.

            "Let us go to my hotel.  I own a hotel," he said to Kel.  She pretended to look shocked.

            "Really? That's so cool," she said.  Maggur took the bottle of wine from her hands.  He opened it and poured into two glasses.  He gave her hers and raised his own glass.

            "To Scanra," he said.

            "To Scanra," she repeated.  Maggur downed the whole glass before pouring himself another.  Kel took a tiny sip.  She found a trashcan beside her.  When the president wasn't looking, she dumped the rest of the wine in her glass.  When he turned back around, Kel held out her glass.  He poured out more, then took a large gulp of his own wine.  Once again, Kel dumped the rest into the trash.  She pretended to swoon.  Maggur was soon drunk.

            "So, pretty lady," he said, accidentally spilling wine all over his car, his words slurred.  "what's your name?"  Kel giggled.  It was such a good impersonation of a ditz that she wanted to slap herself.

            "Jess," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.  When they reached the hotel, Maggur got out.  He held out his hand to her, which she took, and they trudged up the steps.  Kel dragged Maggur down with her a couple times, pretending that she couldn't walk straight.  In her foresight, she saw a familiar black mustang pull into the parking lot.  She smiled to herself.  Joren was there, that was good.  When they reached the rooms, Kel started to talk.

            "So what are you planning to do to Tortall?" she asked sitting heavily on the chair.  Maggur smiled, a drunken smile, but it still held the baneful look.

            "I have someone that knows how to build these machines.  Name's Blayce.  Good fellow.  The thing is, these machines can only run on life of others.  So those prisoners on TV?  Their life will be drained into the devices,"  Considering the fact that he was drunk, his words were slurred and it took him a while.  Kel pretended to be happy, but inside she was crying.   

            "where are these prisoners being held?" she asked.  Maggur smiled again.

            "Out in some small town called Tryestion." he laughed with no meaning.  Kel laughed too.

            "I'm happy to hear that we will soon win," she said.  Maggur looked at her, his drunken gaze piercing her.  He swayed over to her.

            "Now it's your turn to keep up the deal," he said.  Kel could smell the wine in his breath.  She fluttered her eyelashes.

            "Ok, but first you have to go take a shower.  You smell like sweat," she giggled.  the President nodded.

            "yes, yes.  Can't smell bad while we are getting nasty," he said.  Kel barely contained her puke.  He went towards the shower, mumbling.  As soon as he closed the door, Kel grabbed her purse and ran out the door.  She scampered down the hallway, her mind reeling.  she would have to dye her hair a different color, maybe red.  Just about the time she reached the door, a man stepped in her way.  She squinted up at him.  It was the limo driver, Marcus.

            "You don't think that I didn't know what you are doing?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.  Kel shivered involuntary.  He snapped his fingers.  Four bodyguards surrounded her.

            Without warning, they attacked.  Kel cursed herself for wearing a mini skirt.  It would be hard to fight like this.  She blocked most of their attacks, but someone pulled out a knife and struck her in the side.  She bit her lip as the knife met flesh, but shook it off.  Groaning she pulled it out.  Blood spewed out on the floor, but she didn't care.  her first care was the fact that she had to get out of there, fast.  She swung the knife in a circle, creating a radius.  The men were now wary of her.  they knew that she wasn't a normal woman.  She feinted a swing to the left then struck out on the right.  She slashed the man across the chest.  Then she kicked him, aiming for the knees.  the man went down with a broken leg.  There were four more.  Marcus watched her.  He pulled out a gun and aimed it for her head.  Kel saw and pulled one of the bodyguards in front of her.  He took the bulled for her.  Using him, she pushed the now dead man onto another.  All that left her was Marcus.  She broke into a run towards the door.  Marcus continued to shoot, luckily all missing her.  She was happy that a bullet could only hit someone on a 1/100 chance if they were a moving target.

            She ran out of the hotel, wincing as a bullet hit her shoulder.  Joren pulled up right in front of her, yelling at her to hurry up.  She jumped in, slamming the door shut.  Joren sped off.  He grabbed a napkin and pressed it against her side where the knife had hit.  "Pressure slows the blood," she kept mumbling over and over to herself.  Joren glanced over, looking at the now blood soaked napkin.

            "Shit," he grumbled, before Kel passed out from lack of blood.  It was amazing that she had made it out alive. He glanced at the review mirror.  A black car was following them.  He sped up.  The car followed suit.  Joren was now exceeding the speed limit by at least 10.  _Might as well make it 20,_ he thought, and sped up even more.  The car started to tale gait them.  Joren smirked.  He slammed on the brakes.  The black car was rear ended them.  Luckily, the black car was one of poor quality, and it smashed the front of the car.  Joren continued down the street.  After he parked the car at the Holidae Inn, he checked out his car.  The black mustang was missing the bumper, but otherwise made out with nothing but a scratch.  He turned his attention to Kel.

            Kel's face was growing pale.  He sighed before picking her up and running back to the room.  he took a towel from the shower and rolled up her shirt.  He hissed when he saw the cut.  it was deep.    He pressed the towel onto the cut.  The blood wouldn't stop flowing.  He grabbed a medical kit and pulled out a needle and thread. He would need to stitch it up himself.  there was no way that she could survive if he didn't.  Biting his lip to settle his stomach, his stuck the needle into her skin.  he stitched carefully yet quickly.  Joren leaned back, wiping his forehead with his hand.  He didn't seem to care that Kel's blood was now smeared onto his forehead.  He washed his hands before looking on the cut to her shoulder.  To do this, he had to take off her shirt.  He hid a blush when he saw how ripped she was. 

            He focused on her shoulder.  She was lucky that the bullet barely skimmed her. All he needed to do was put a bandage on it.  Sighing, he looked at his work.  It would have to do.  she would live, yet she wouldn't be awake for at least an hour.  He wet the towel to wipe off the blood on her chest.  He was happy that he didn't have to take off her bra.  He picked her up and put her in the bed. The only thing he could do now was wait.  Sighing, he looked at the clock.  it was much later than he thought.  8 o'clock, and he was wiped out.  He climbed into the bed, only to be awaken by Kel screaming.

            "BLAYCE!"  Joren sighed again.  it seemed as though she would have nightmares whenever she closed her eyes for a period of time.  He shook her, but she refused to wake up.  There was only one thing that he could do to get her to shut up without killing her.  He silenced her with a kiss.   _This_ woke her up.  Joren pulled away, noting that she looked slightly flustered at finding that her shirt was off and waking up with Joren's lips over hers.  She glared at him.  "YOU PERVERT!" she screeched.  "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  Joren silenced her with another kiss.

            "One, I had to take your shirt off in order to stitch up your cut.  Two, I had to kiss you because you were having another nightmare and you wouldn't wake up.  Happy?" he snapped.  Kel shook her head.

            "No," she said.  Joren rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see it in the dark.

            "too bad.  What did you find out?" he asked.  Kel sighed before turning her back to him.

            "I _really_ don't want to talk about it," she said.  Joren shrugged, and slipped his arms around her.  He was freezing, though he'd be damned if she found it out.  He was careful around her injuries.  Kel involuntary tucked her head under his chin, and breathed in deeply.  She was safe here.  Joren wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

A/N: Whoo hooo!  Another ridiculously long chapter!  Yay!  10 pages!  I'm on a roll!  Ok, important notice:  I will NOT be here from the 7th to the 15th.  Therefore, I won't be able to update.  I will be at soccer camp in the middle of nowhere!  I WILL try to update at least once more before I leave.  Now to thank my reviewers:

Dreamerdoll:  I only write long chapters because I force myself to write at least 3 pages a day.  Thanks though!

Bebe: Did Joren seem more sensitive this time?

Miamouse:  yeah, it IS funny when Joren gets hurt, however, this time I felt the need to make Kel hurt.  It wasn't that funny though.  Oh well, its not like I'll lose sleep over it!   Luv ya too!

Nolee of Stone Mountain:  oh boy, here we go again.  Listen up, girl.  I am not jealous.  If I WERE, I'd kill Joren because if I can't have him, no one can.  As it is, Joren is still alive (at least in MY book).  Long chapters are very good and I hope you're family problems work out ok in the end.

Lady Page:  YAY!  It looks as if everyone loves long chapters!

Dracorium: I know he's so sweet!  I love him!

Emikae: Yep, Hell has definitely froze over…again. lol.  Yeah, I was in the mood for J/K so I wrote this fic.

S: I know they're so cute!  I was writing this and I thought 'awwww'! lol.

Lynsi:  more people should bow down to me.  It makes me feel loved. And this is another 10 pages in 12 font so bow again! MWAHAHAHAHA!  Faster, slave!…sorry about that…. Ahem.  This is the long awaited chapter 5! Yay!

Ok, now press the lilac button!  Please?  DO IT NOW!  Ok, think of it like this,  the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! HAHAHAHA…BTW, that was an evil laugh!  I like cackling! Now, back to the reviewers.  REVIEW!


	6. road to freedom

Disclaimer:  Ok, you ALL know that I don't have 1/100 of the talent that Tamora Pierce has, so therefore, I am NOT her!

"Lord Wyldon?" she asked into her cell phone.

"Mindelan," his voice acknowledged her.  "What can I do for you?"

"Um, sir, we would just like to report that the mission is completed, sir," Kel said nervously.

"Already?  Wow, congratulations.  Report back to Tortall immediately," he ordered.

"Um, sir?  I request permission to go after my friends," said, uncertain.

"Absolutely not.  We can't afford to lose a good agent out in the field doing the army's job," he snapped.

"But sir-"

"No buts.  Return to Tortall immediately.  You are dismissed," he said, and abruptly hung up.  Kel stared at the cell phone in wonder.  She stubbornly stuck out her chin.

"He told you no."  It wasn't a question, simply a statement.  Kel glared at Joren.

"I don't care what he told me.  They're my friends, and I can't stand around while they are going to be murdered!" she snapped.

"Our orders were to report back.  I recommend that you follow those orders," he said.  Joren could feel the heat radiating from her.

"I don't give a damn what our orders are!" she screamed.  Joren raised an eyebrow.  _This_ was a first.  Kel never disobeyed orders.   "My friends are out there, about to be _murdered_ for some stupid God-blest machine, and I'm told to go back!  Uh-unh.  Sorry, Stonemountain, but I am _not_ gonna let that happen!"  She continued to rant.  Joren merely raised his other eyebrow.

"What do you plan on doing," he asked.  Kel stopped ranting for a second to think.

"I plan on breaking my friends out of there!" she shouted.  Joren bit back a laugh.

"Yes, you've already established that.  But _how_?"

"I don't know, I'll think of that later…. Do you wanna go with me?"  Joren looked surprised.  He hadn't planned on her asking if he wanted to come.  He thought about it.  If he didn't go, then he would be forced to go back to Tortall, and have Wyldon yell at him for letting Kel go alone.  If he went, then there was a more than likely chance that he would fail.  Failing meant dieing.  He figured that dieing was better than being yelled at be Wyldon.

"Okay, then.  I'll go," he said.  " _Someone_ there has to have the ability to think," he added as an afterthought.  Kel rolled her eyes, secretly happy that someone else was going with her.

"Well, then.  Lets go," she said, and started packing her things.

----------------Somewhere in Tyrestion----------------

"I can't believe this," Neal mumbled again.

"Shut it, Meathead," Dom snapped.  Being stuck in the same cell with Neal for 2 days with nothing but bread and water to eat made him at his wit's end.  Neal made a face.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said.  Dom snorted.

"Well, when the boot fits," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?!" Neal barked.  Dom looked at Neal's emerald eyes with his very cyan ones.

"You heard me!" he said.

"Hey!  Quiet in there!" a guard snapped.  Dom and Neal glared at each other.  Finally, Neal sighed, breaking eye contact.

"Dude, this really sucks," Neal mumbled.  Dom nodded, before he grinned.

"I'm sorry I called you Meathead," he said.  Neal drew himself up indignantly.

"Humph.  I know when I'm not wanted," he said.  "I'll go somewhere else where my company is appreciated."  With that, he walked to the other side of the cell and began socializing with a man in the next cell.

"Neal, the poor man's deaf.  Leave him alone," Dom said.  Neal turned and made a rude gesture before continuing to chat with the man who looked at him as if he was crazy.  Dom sighed and thought of the past few days.

FLASHBACK: 5 days ago

"Lets go Neal!  If you don't hurry, we're leaving without you!"  Dom yelled.  Neal kissed his betrothed, Yuki, before running to catch up with Dom.  They were assigned to go scouting the border.  They were located in Steadfast, a three days walk to Scanra.  They couldn't risk being heard in cars, and horses were too expensive, so they forced to walk.  Wyldon knew that Neal wasn't cautious enough to go by himself, so he assigned Dom and three others from the Own to protect him.  Dom would never let him live down the fact that he needed a keeper to help him with simple scouting duty.

The second day from when they had left, Neal walked down the path, silent for once.  He kept glancing around him.

"Neal?" Dom asked, walking next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know.  Something just doesn't _feel_ right.  I feel liked I'm being watched," he said, glancing to the left.  Dom looked around, not seeing anything.

"It's probably a bird or something, trying to figure out what species you belong in," he laughed.  When Neal didn't laugh back, or even acknowledge him, Dom frowned.

"Cheer up, Neal," he said, nudging him.  "I'm sure it's nothing," Neal shook off the feeling before smiling at his cousin.

"You're probably right," he said.

"Name one time where I wasn't," Dom challenged.

"Well, there was this one time at our family reunion, where you-"  He couldn't finish his sentence because Dom had clapped his hand over his mouth.

"I told you not to _ever_ mention that," he whispered furiously.  Neal smiled innocently as best he could behind Dom's hand.

"You told me to," he said wickedly.

"Fine, name one _other_ than that."  Neal thought for a moment.  Dom's eyes rolled back before he collapsed.

"Now!" Neal yelled, grabbing Dom and throwing him over his shoulder.  Dom's neck had a dart stuck in it.  Neal and the rest of the Own ran as fast as they could, towards Steadfast.  Neal winced as a dart lodged in his neck.  He swore. _Tranquilizer,_ was his last conscious thought before he passed out.

Neal woke up to find a Scanran looking down at him with disgust.

"What were you doing?"  He asked in Scanran.

"I _was_ on my way to my brother's house," Neal lied.  The Scanran snorted.

"I highly doubt that.  There are no Tortallian houses in a 60 mile radius, due to the war," he spat.  Neal rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want to, Bubba," he said.  The Scanran kicked him.  Neal found out that his hands and feet were bound.

"You will address me as 'Master' from now on," he hissed.  Neal snorted.  He had a lot of dignity still, despite the fact that he was a prisoner.

"I'll call you whatever I wish, _Bubba_," he said, yawning.  The Scanran was furious.  He kicked Neal again.

"You _will_ cooperate," he said, showing Dom and the rest of the Own, all bound and gagged.  "Or these _friends_ of yours will die,"  Dom looked at Neal with wide, frightened eyes.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Neal yelled.  He could dimly see a video camera being turned on in his foresight.  A solider tried to gag him, but Neal was too quick.  He jumped out of the way as much as he could with his arms and legs bound.  "YOU HEAR ME?!  YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  Neal continued to struggle until a soldier hit him on the back of his head with his gun.  Neal dropped immediately, out cold.  Dom witnessed this, choosing not to do anything, until Neal got unconscious.  Something inside him snapped.  _No one hurts my cousin except me!_ He thought furiously, since a piece of cloth was still in his mouth.

Dom lunged foreword, only to be kicked hard in the stomach.  Pain engulfed his entire body.  He didn't believe that someone could have that sort of strength to affect him that much.  Even being shot in the chest didn't hurt as much as this did.  He felt as if his stomach had gone through his back.  However, his pride saved him from crying out in pain.  Instead, he glared long and hard at his captor, before becoming unconscious.

END FLASHBACK.

From that point onward, Dom and Neal were put in the same cell, sleeping, eating, drinking, and going to the bathroom in the same place. Over, and over again.   Dom rubbed his head.  _I don't think I'll live through this_, he thought.  _I just hope someone, ANYONE, gets here soon._  His thoughts were interrupted when a big Scanran opened the door of their cell.

"Time, to talk, bitches," he said, smiling evilly at Dom and Neal.  Dom masked his look of disgust on his face while Neal rolled his eyes.

"Pbbt!" He said, sticking out his tongue.  "Try as much as you want, Bubba," he said, pretending to look uninterested.  After the first encounter, he had started to call everyone 'Bubba' that had crossed his path.  Well, every Scanran that wanted something out of him.

"We'll see if you can keep that tongue of yours, boy," the guard snapped.  He grabbed Neal by the hair and dragged him up.  Though Dom could plainly see Neal was hurting, but he refused to make a sound.  Next, he grabbed Dom's hair and pulled him up, then dragged the cousins out the door to who-knows-where.

------------------------On the road----------------------

"Will you do the honor of being my wife?" Joren asked Kel, down on one knee.  Kel smiled happily.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed.  Joren gave her a loving smile and slipped the ring on her finger.  She pulled him off his knees, and they gave each other a passionate kiss.  _Gross_, they both thought at the same time.  They were finishing up part of their mission- to be engaged.  Reluctantly, they pulled away, but Joren put his arm around her.  Kel leaned into his embrace.

A sigh could be heard throughout the room from a group of ladies.  "How romantic," they exclaimed.  The whole bar clapped, though Kel could see that her "friend", Reid, did it hesitantly.  She mentally smiled smugly to herself, before kissing Joren on the cheek. 

His grip on her grew tighter, but no one noticed except Kel.  They would do this all the time.  Little things to hurt one another, but no one seemed to notice that they did.  She wrapped her other arm around him and pinched him viciously.  She saw Joren barely contain a grimace.  He moved his other hand to grip hers, and squeezed hard.  Kel could have sworn she heard her bones crack.  She discreetly pinched him on the webbing of his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to loosen his death grip on her fingers.  They smiled lovingly at each other, but only someone who would look closely could see the loath flashing through their eyes.

He steered her to their room, calling out good-byes.  Kel smiled and followed suit.  The whole bar congratulated them, except Reid, and they left.  They continued to hold hands until they got to their rooms, and dropped each other's hands as if they were hot bricks.  Kel glared at him and went to go pack.  They were leaving right then and there.  Their excuse was that they wanted to go tell their families about the new engagement.  Kel raised her eyebrows when she saw the mustang.

"Wha-" she began before Joren cut her off.

"Saving your ass," he said smugly, and got in the car.  Kel blushed with rage before getting in also.  They glared at each other, before making their way towards Tyrestion.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short, but I have MAJOR writers block!  This is my farewell gift to all of you!  BTW, Nolee of Stone Mountain and I are writing a fic together, by the penname of "Jorenlovers"!  So plz plz plz, read that fic also!  First chappie will be out soon!  Time to thank the LOVELY reviewers!

Nolee of Stone Mountain: okay, we'll drop it, but remember, Neal is MINE. Lol.  Hmmm…let me see….oh shit!  More dots!  LMAO!  Remember my self-conversation?  Oh, that was so funny!  Ok, I need u to finish the chapter and I need u to name it, etc.  g2g.

Emikae:  yes, they're going to rescue them!  Yay!

Ladyknight08:  I feel so loved!  Someone put all my fics on a floppy!  I love you!

Lady Page:  I'm sorry this isn't as long as I wished…

Mepb:  yes, when I wrote the part where Kel was seducing the president, I was laughing the whole time!

Dracorium:  I know!  We need more K/J fics out there!  Come ON, people!

Turwen:  thx, I'm happy you like it!

Pinky:  Yessssss!  Joren's IC!  I was wondering if I was doing that or not…

River Never Ceasing: because I need to get myself in shape…I'm out right now…

Bb:  Hey!  I _tried_ to make it "heat up", but I can't find the words to say!

Miamouse: I don't care, it's up to you…rescue or love first?  You review and tell me.

Lynsi: more bowing!  I NEED more!

Dreamerdoll: thx lots!

Eat Paper: it's lilac in MY book…and that's all that matters.  Lilac is a shade of purple/blue, so HA!  Its lilac!

A/N:  Mkay, this chappie is done, and I won't be posting another until at least the 15th…but I'll make sure to write it all down, and I suppose next chappie will have to be 20 pages…lol.  R & R!ghjghjghX s;arp;ome


	7. trouble with cars

          Disclaimer: If I was Tamora Pierce, then I wouldn't be doing this, would I?  I would be rich, and what a glorious life I would have¼we all know that this isn't true with me.PRIVATE

            "Turn left¼right about¼.now!" Kel shouted.  Joren slammed on the brakes while trying to turn at the same time.  Unfortunately, this didn't work too well, and the black mustang ended up in a ditch. A loud hissing sound came from under the hood as the engine automatically shut off.

            "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Joren repeated, trying to start the car.  It refused to respond. He thumped his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.  Kel looked at him, her face blank.

            "_Now_ what?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.  Joren lifted his head to glare at her.

            "What makes you think I know?!" he snapped.  Kel closed her eyes momentarily, chanting to herself silently, _I will be stone, I will be-oh, to Hell with it!_  Her composed face took one of complete rage and hatred.

            "Because it's your damn car!" she yelled.  Joren was unnerved by this outburst. 

            Usually Kel didn't swear, let alone scream.  As a child she lived in the Yamani Islands, where they believed that emotion was a sign of weakness.  She had lived there for most of her life before moving back to Tortall when she was 10.  At that age she had started training for being a spy. 

            Kel was still fuming.  Joren glared at her once more for good measure, before getting out and checking under the hood.  Kel sat in silence for a few moments.  Dimly she could hear Joren tinkering around under the hood, as she began to count.

            "10¼. 9¼. 8¼. 7¼. 6¼. 5¼. 4¼. 3¼. 2¼. 1!" as soon as she said 'one', a string of curses came from Joren's mouth.  She mentally smiled.  He was _so_ predictable.  She gave a slight frown when the cussing didn't stop after a few minutes.  She warily got out of the car before coming towards the front of the beat-up mustang.  She instantly saw the problem.  The engine was blown.  That car was done with-there was nothing they could do to fix it, unless they got a new engine.  Kel groaned.  They didn't have time for this.  Neal and the others were going to be executed soon, and they were stuck here on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere.  The nearest town was 50 miles away.

_            Curse Scanra to Hell!_ She thought.  Joren glared at her.

            "This is all your fault!" he yelled.  Kel was taken back.

            "_My_ fault?!  How in God's name is this _my_ fault?!  You were the one driving!"

            "If you would tell me when to turn, maybe _before_ we reach it, then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!" he yelled.

            "I have no idea what your problem is, but I'll bet its hard to pronounce!  What are you smoking, Joren?  I _did_ tell you when to turn, did I not?" she screamed back.

            "Ahhhh¼I see the fuck up fairy has visited us again.  Now, if I could only get rid of it," he said, pretending to think.  Kel closed her eyes, and almost instantly calmed down.

            "Look, Joren.  We aren't going to get anywhere insulting each other.  So what are we going to do about this?" she asked, gesturing to the damaged car.  Joren shrugged, composing himself.

            "I guess we could hitch a ride with someone for the next 50 miles, and then buy a car," he said.  Kel nodded.

            "Okay," she said.  They sat by the car, next to the road, waiting for a car to come by and offer them a ride.  Within a few minutes, a white pickup truck came by.  Kel's jaw dropped visibly.  "Oh, no, it can't be," she mumbled, before putting on her mask.  The truck stopped next to the black mustang, and three familiar faces popped out of the window.

            "Well, look at this, Keshan," a blonde haired, hazel-eyed man said.  "It's the pretty lady from the gas station a few weeks ago," he leered.  Joren's eyes widened visibly.  He glanced from the man to Kel, and then back again.

            "My, my, my.  What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" the man named Keshan said.  He had dark brown hair and piercing jade eyes.  He looked at the man that had first spoken.  "well, now.  We can't just leave this pretty young creature alongside the road, can we, Meshif?"  Meshif shook his head.

            "what do you think, Warriv?"  the third man, who had kept silent, locked his dark blue eyes with Kel's.  He seemed to be considering the question.

            "Where are you off to?" Warriv asked.

            "Just down to Jerhen," Joren spoke before Kel did.  The three-some looked at him, they had forgot that he was there.  "Would you mind giving me and my fiancée, Jess, a ride?"  They whipped their heads around, looking at Kel's left finger.  Sure enough, there was a ring on her finger. The sunlight made the diamond ring sparkle.  She was happy that she had kept it on.  Kel smiled at Joren, a true, genuine smile.  She hadn't done that in what felt like years.  Joren smiled back and gripped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

            "Is that true?" Keshan said.  He seemed to be the leader.  Suddenly he grinned wolfishly.  "Well, then.  Give you're betrothed a kiss and hop in."  Kel rolled her eyes before leaning towards Joren.  Their lips locked.  Kel felt a something as hot as fire run through her body as he lifted his hand to cradle her neck.  Kel was surprised to find that she didn't seem to mind the kiss.  They ignored the cheers from the three men and continued to kiss.  Joren didn't seem to mind that she hadn't pulled away.  It was then she realized that he hadn't either.  It also seemed that Joren put some actual emotion into the kiss.  Usually, it felt as if she was kissing a robot, stiff and cold, but this time she felt like she was kissing someone she cared about. 

            They pulled away, breathless.  Kel couldn't meet Joren's eyes as she gathered up her luggage and threw it in the back seat of the truck. 

Mkay, sorry this is so short…oh, and I'll be coming out with the sequel to if it ain't you soon…along with a new fic.  It's a Kel fic, with someone else that's never been done before…mwahahahaha!  Okay, here we go again:

Pinky-you'll find out soon enough.  Be patient.  And don't worry.  It's my policy to finish all of my stories.  I'll never just stop one dead on.

Miamouse- you'll just have to wait and see!

Alanna-wannabe – thx.  I'm glad u enjoyed it!

Eat Paper-  good, I love it when more people write k/j's!

alianne of conte – this is actually a mission that Kel herself decided to go on-Wyldon forbid it from her(sound familiar?), but she's gonna do it anyway!

Dreamerdoll- you are so sweet!  You are one of my most supportive reviewers, and I really love that!

Nolee- I love my self convo's! mwahahaha!

Mepb- thanks. You are really supportive!

Allimba- here ya go!

Aevrum-its funny.  Well, at least it is when _I _write it.  Its not funny when others put up things like that!

ALRI the Crazy Alaskan- there!  Don't have a snizzy fit!

Death Goddess Assassin- yes, I am very glad that she persuaded you to do that! 

SYaOrAnRoXmiSoX- aw, hell no!  Neal is SOOOOO mine! :::**steals Neal:::**

**Okay, r&r!**


	8. corvettes are nice

Disclaimer: If I was Tamora Pierce, then I would be working on my next book, not sitting here typing up a fic that pretty much no one reads.

            They sat in silence for a while, thinking.  They were sitting in the white pick up truck and those men kept looking suggestively at Kel.  She instinctively scooted closer to Joren, and he put his arm around her, letting her lean her head against his chest.  He rested his chin on her head, and couldn't help but think how soft her hair was.  _Bad, _bad,_ thoughts, Joren,_ he thought. 

When Keshan leered at Kel for what seemed like the millionth time, Joren growled low in his throat and sent him a threatening glare.  They stopped at an auto place, where they told them that this was as far as they'd go.  Joren shook Kel, who was asleep with her head on his lap, awake.  Immediately, her eyes snapped open and she reached for her knife that was hidden in her boot, before she saw Joren.  She quickly recovered and relaxed, before sitting up. 

As she bent down in order to get out of the truck, the men stared at her ass.  Warriv raised his hand, about to slap it, but Joren's grabbed it before it could reach.  He twisted his hand so that he was forced to back away.  Kel got out, oblivious to what had just happened.

            "Thank you so much for giving us the ride," she said.  The three merely nodded their heads before driving off.  Kel stood there, shocked, at their hastiness.  "Well!" she said, offended.  "No need to be so gracious," she said, sarcastic.  Joren looked at her funny.  "What?" she asked.  "Is there something on my face?"  He smirked.

            "Yes.  Two eyes, a nose, and a mouth." He said sardonically.  Kel stuck out her tongue before asking a question.

            "So, what now?"

            "We buy a car, we drive to Tyrestion, we rescue your pig-headed friends, and then we go home, declared traitors and probably sent to death.  How's that?"

            "Sounds like fun," she said satirically.  "I don't have any money on me.  What about you?"

            "I have enough.  My parents are wealthy, remember?"

            "Lucky.  My parents are struggling.  That's where my paycheck goes."

            "They're probably in so much debt because of the bill the mental hospitals have.  I hear that it's gone up 50 % in the past year," he said.  Kel rolled her eyes.

            "Whatever you say, Joren."

            "That's right.  You stay in that state of mind and you'll be much better off," he commented before walking into the shop.  Kel made a face behind his back as she followed him.

Somewhere in Tyrestion

            "Damn it, Neal, give it up!" Dom snapped.  Neal glared at his cousin before he continued to insult the guards.

            "What makes you think that you're worthy to carry a gun?  Huh?  My granny could kick your ass so hard your nose would bleed.  Ya!  You hear me! You're weak, not to mention you smell like you just took a bath in a dumpster!  If I throw a stick, will you leave?" the guard punched him in the gut, but Neal continued to insult them.  "I like you.  You remind me of myself when I was young and stupid.  I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public! You are validating my inherent mistrust of strangers."

            "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth," the guard warned.  Neal snorted. 

            "Thank you.  We're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view," Neal said sarcastically.  Dom put his hand over Neal's mouth before he could say another word.  He pulled him away from the cell door and led him to a corner.

            "What are you thinking, Neal?  I swear, if you provoke the guard again, when we get out, I'll tell Kel and you know how she is about you behaving," he warned.

            "How rude," Neal said, nose in the air like a true superior.

            "I'm not being rude, you're just being significant," Dom snapped.

            "What am I? Flypaper for freaks?" Neal dramatized.  Dom rolled his eyes.

            _I hope we can get out soon,_ He thought,_ I don't think Neal or I can stand this much longer._  He snorted. _Well, at least tomorrow at 6 pm I'll be free.  I think that's the time they're gonna execute us._  Dom grew sad.  He would never again call his cousin Meathead, or go riding, or go kill Scanrans in the war.  And he would never get to do the thing that he wanted the most-to kiss Kel.  He had fallen in love with her a while back, and once they had broken out, he would kiss her the first time he would see her face again.  Looking over at Neal, he noticed that his cousin's face was crestfallen.  He had it worse- he would never again be able to see his lovely Yamani fiancée.

            He prayed to the gods and goddesses that were listening to let them be spared.

Meanwhile, Kel and Joren were riding a blue corvette, exceeding the speed limit by at least 10.  Usually, Kel would be nagging at the driver to slow down, but she was driving.

            "Geez, Kel, go a little faster why don't you," Joren said sarcastically.  Kel glanced in his direction.  His head was propped up on his arm, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

            "Okay," she said, and pushed the gas harder, just for spite, but she soon slowed down again.  "Why don't you go to sleep?  You look like you could need it," she said.  Joren snorted.

            "I needed it back when you were having your nightmares.  You stopped that once you had decided to come on this stupid chase because your friends don't have enough brain cells to figure out that Scanrans aren't very nice when we're stuck in the middle of a war with them."  Kel laughed outright at this.   He glared at her, which caused her to try and stifle her giggles, but that didn't work out to well.  He continued to glare venomously.  Kel slapped him on the knee playfully.

            "Awwww, poor baby.  You're grumpy because you haven't had enough sleep.  We won't be there for a while."  Joren gave her a snort for good measure before drifting of into a seemingly endless slumber.

Woohoo! I think I'm on a roll!  I'm updating two stories in a day! Lucky me…or lucky you…whichever you think. :::beams::: I'm so proud of myself.  Not really, but you get the idea.  Okay, before I thank all of my LOVELY reviewers, I would like to advertise my stories:

If I ain't got you-a k/d story about how they got married.

A Bazhir Bride-a k/Zahir story about how she's betrothed to him.

Quadruplets! - The sequel to If I ain't got you, telling the story about what happened after.  Typical k/d.

A Pro Knight-this is a story that both Nolee of Stone Mountain and I are making.  It tells the story how Kel and the others are on a basketball team-soon to be k/j.

Now it is time to thank my reviewers:

Nolee-:::sigh::: if you insist on being that stubborn, than fine.  I will write you the longest acknowledgement.  I really don't know what to say, except that you are an awesome writer and you need to update sooner.  If you don't, all of us poor, tormented, reviewers will kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed.  Sound good?  I don't think it does.

Miamouse-yes, you have been the PERFECT reviewer, because, quite simply, you review!

Kassi of Stone Mountain- this one is pretty short, also.  I can't help it! :::pouts:::

Mepb- I don't know…I MIGHT just make Neal and Dom die, just for spite.

Dreamerdoll-you lazy ass!  You couldn't even bring yourself to sign in??!!! OMG, dreamerdoll, that's pretty low…and I'M the one with the self-conversations…lol.  But you ARE sweet, in your evil way.

Pinky-there!  I updated before x-mas!  R u happy now??!!…of course not.  I work my ASS off, and still you people aren't satisfied….humph.lol.

Mystic Moon Empress- I'm glad you enjoy it!

Eat Paper-yes, yes, a kiss.  Oops, w/e, your fic is close enough to a k/j for me…

I heart Keena-I'm so sorry for not putting you in my last chappie thank you's, but my dumb bass of a computer didn't show me it until it was too late…I hope you accept my apology.

You know the drill!  R&R!


	9. rescues and bullets!

Disclaimer: anything that you recognize is Tammy Pierce's, not mine!

            "Three hours, 27 minutes and 43 seconds until we die.  Three hours, 27 minutes, and 40 seconds until we die, Three-"

            "Damn it, Neal!  Stop acting like a retard!" Dom snapped, losing control of his temper again.  Neal looked indignant.

            "I am _not_ a retard!" he exclaimed.  Dom snorted.

            "I never said you were a retard, I said that you were_ acting _like one.  Clean out your ears, Meathead."

            "Shut up, Dom.  Go to Hell."

            "I'll meet you there."

            "I'm-"

            "Shut up in there!" a guard yelled into the cell.  Both cousins rolled their eyes.

            "Geez, its our last day alive.  You'd think they'd be more polite," Neal grumbled.  Dom smirked.

            "Totally.  But, Neal-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion.  His first thought was _oh great, we get to be blown up to death, 3 hours and something minutes before we were scheduled to die_.  He waited for the opening of his cell door and the guards to come in and kill them.  Sure enough, the door opened.  Dom held his breath as the last person he expected to see stepped through.

            "Come on, pansies," Joren said, gesturing impatiently with his hands.  "Kel's waiting-" he was drowned out by the sound of an alarm bell.  "Lets _go_, before the guards come and kill us all!"  He snapped, turning around and running out the door.

            The two relatives got up and rushed to follow him.  Joren led them through a maze of hallways, shooting guards as he went.  Neal, for, once, had nothing to say.  When they ran out the door, a black corvette pulled up, not minding the grass or the shooting.  Joren jumped in the front seat as Dom and Neal scrambled to get in the back.  Before they had even closed the door, the driver sped off.  Dom looked up to see it was Kel.  A shot was fired through the back window.  Dom could hear the bullet zoom by his head.  Instinctively, he and Neal ducked.  Another shot was fired, this time coming through the passenger seat.  Joren grunted in pain as it hit his arm.  Kel looked at him, concern in her normally impassive hazel eyes.

            "Are you okay?" she asked him, wincing as another shot was fired, this time imbedding it in her left shoulder.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.  "Hold...on..." she managed to get out, speeding up and pulling onto the highway.  Joren managed to snort at her question.

            "I think the proper question is, 'are _you_ okay?" he said.  Cars immediately slowed down at the sight of a black corvette with broken windows speeding down the highway and three cops on motorcycles chasing them.

            Kel smiled grimly.  "So you're worried about me, Joren?  How sweet of you to-" she was interrupted by another shot being fired.

              Joren cursed, reaching below his seat with his good arm to grab hold of something.  His fingers touched something made of cold metal, and he gripped it before pulling out a gun.  He leaned out the window, and taking aim at the first officer, he shot.  The man went down.  Kel swerved to the left, hitting an oncoming cop with the front of the car.  The last one obviously had more experience than the others, and knew a couple tricks of his own.  Setting his motorcycle on cruise, he stood up, pulling out another gun to hold in his left hand as well as the right.  He fired at Joren, making his other arm unusable.  Joren cursed as his wounded arm dropped the gun.  He stuck his head back into the car, and turned around so that he faced Dom and Neal.

            "Okay, pansies.  Time to prove what you're worth.  Underneath both our seats are a couple guns, and you better use them wisely.  They're all we have left," he said.  Kel's right hand gripped his in silent comforting.  He calmed down.  Neither Dom or Neal had time to ponder it, but both made a mental note to ask Kel about her "relationship" with the cold spy.

            Dom rolled down his window and stuck his head out, as did Neal, and began firing, watching as they both missed incredibly.  "Stupid-"he said.

            "Son-" Neal continued.

            "Of-"

            "A-"

            "BITCH!" they finished together, taking aim and their bullets piercing the cop.  Joren snorted as they gave each other a high five.

            "Don't party for long," he commented.  "They aren't going to let us off that easily. Kel, turn here."  Kel nodded and did as she was told, parking the vet at a fast food restaurant.  She quickly grabbed some keys from the ashtray and ran out the door into a blue corvette right beside it.  Joren fumbled with the lock, cursing bullets and guns to high heaven.  Kel came back and opened the door for him, motioning for the cousins to hurry up and get into the blue vet.  Joren mumbled something that resembled a "thank you" before hurrying up and dashing over to the vet.  Without waiting for Kel, he used his teeth to open the door.  Kel would've thought that this was a funny picture, under different circumstances, but hearing the door slam brought her out of her thoughts.  She ran to the front where she quickly put on her seatbelt and sped away, leaving all traces of them behind.

Now, before I write my thank-yous, I would like you to read an excerpt from my story on   Its called "Are you in or are you out?" and there's a link to my profile in my bio.  Here it goes:

          "Well? Are you in or are you out?" a sixteen year old boy with large green eyes asked his sister.  13-year old Mackenzie Samogetain felt nervous.  She had green eyes also, yet hers were more jade than his emerald color.  While her brother, Eric, had chocolate brown hair that was cut short, Mackenzie, or Mac, had golden hair that fell a little past her shoulders.  She was tall for her age, about 5ft 7 inches, but her brother still towered over her with his vast 6ft 3 inches.  His emerald eyes were impatient as he regarded his younger sister.PRIVATE

          "I don't think so," Mac said, looking her brother straight in the eyes.  "I don't really like to go to those kind of parties," she said hesitantly.   Eric rolled his eyes.

          "Come on, Mac," he said, "just try it out.  You haven't been to a party in a while."  She stubbornly shook her head.

          "I don't think so," she repeated, taking a step away from her brother.

          "Chris will be there," he said wickedly, naming her crush for the past two months.  It just so happened to be one of his best friends.  Mac sighed.  He had pulled the trump card, and he knew it.  She glared at him before sighing.

          "Fine," she said.  Pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  Eric smiled, and pushed her towards his car, reassuring her that he already told their mom that they were out.  Their Daniel Samogetain had died when they were at the ages of 13 and 10.  Ever since then, Mary Samogetain had struggled to make ends meet.  Mac got into his black civic, making sure to put on her seat belt.  Eric rolled his eyes again and started the car.

          "So whose party is it?" she asked hesitantly.  "What's the occasion?"  Eric smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

          "Its a party, Mac.  There doesn't have to be an occasion.  I have no idea whose party it is, either."

          "Then how did we get invited?"  Eric laughed outright at this.

          "Well, the person who's hosting it told her best friend, who told her friend, who told his friend, who told Chris, who told me.  Or something like that."

          "Oh, I understand," Mac, said, though they both knew that it was a lie.  She began to fix her hair that Eric had mussed up.  He grinned again.

          "You'll get it when you're my age," he said with the air of superiority.  "Now, we need to go over some things, Mac.  Mainly Chris…"

A/N: In order to finish reading this, you'll need to go see my story on ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Okay, now for my thank-yous:

Dreamerdoll: you would.  We're taking off "A Pro Knight" off the air.  But I think that I might just add it to my own stories and do it by myself. :::shrugs::: 

Kassi:  I don't know…she has a mind of her own.

Pinky:  I had to start it; otherwise you people would be chasing me around with sharp objects.

Nolee:  Um…yeah.  Whatever.  You can keep the toad.  But Zahir's MINE!  ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Anyway, I've come out with a new idea for a j/k story!  I'll tell you all about it over IM!

Miamouse:  you don't need to ask ME for a ticket.  You go over to the booth over there…

Mepb: herre's another WONDEROUS chapter…lol.

MysticMoonEmpress:…you'd better be happy.  I work my ass off, and do I get a thank you? OF COURSE NOT! :::wails:::

Alianne of Conte: here u go!

Becka: why did u send me that?  NO!  DON'T STAB KEL!

Dracorium:  isn't that a good thing?

Lynsi: you should know by now that I AM evil!

imperfectionist-angel185: here you go!

Erkith: YOU MAKE ME THINK TOO MUCH!

Eat Paper:  I take it that you like my story?

BloodSoakedTiger: ah, is it a cat? I have a cat.  God made cats for being lazy, stupid, and having bottomless pits for stomaches.  Unfortunately, my cat has all of these features!

R&R


	10. gettin fired up!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot…and Angel belongs to herself.

**_DEDICATED TO PARCHEEZE FOR THE IDEA , TO MYSTIC MOON EMPRESS-HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! AND TO ANGEL BECAUSE SHE BOTHERED ME SO MUCH TO PUT HER IN HERE._**

"Where did you learn to shoot like THAT? It was incredible." Joren asked, once they had stopped for lunch at a fast food restaurant. Neal smiled, thinking that Joren was amazed in a good way.

"Thank you, Stonemountain," Joren snorted.

"It wasn't a 'good' incredible. It was more of a 'holy shit! How did they survive before??!!' incredible." Neal looked indignant.

"My marksmanship isn't THAT bad," he denied, leaning up against the car. Joren rolled his eyes. Kel had told Dom to run inside to get them food while she cleaned Joren's wounds. She pulled tightly on the bandage and told him to stop shifting. Joren grumbled for a second, but complied nonetheless.

"Oh please, Meathead, you know you need to work on that desperately," he said. Neal shot Kel a dirty look for telling Joren the family nickname.

"Oh yeah?" Neal said, and walked to corvette and pulled out one of the guns. An empty pop can was on the ground, right next to a motorcycle. Neal took aim. "We'll see about that. Five bucks that I can hit it."

"The motorcycle or the can?" Joren asked, playing dumb. Neal glared, but continued to aim.

"NO!" Dom said, rushing out of the restaurant with his hands full of food. But it was too late. Neal fired, and hit the tire of the motorcycle. It deflated, as did Neal's ego as Joren laughed. Kel stared at Neal in amazement. Dom groaned.

"Damnit, Meathead. What were you thinking?" At that point, the alarm system went off inside the fast food restaurant. A man wearing a black mask ran out with a bag full of money. He jumped on the motorcycle, and started it up. It wouldn't move.

"Fuck!" he yelled. He looked at Kel and the others. Neal dropped the gun promptly.

"It wasn't me," Neal said, holding up his hands in innocence. "It was a drive by. You must not be very popular around here." The masked man tried to move the motorcycle move, but it wouldn't budge.

"FUCK!" he screamed, and lit something. He threw it at the fast food place, and took off on foot. At that moment, the cashier ran out. He caught it, and Kel realized that it was a stick of dynamite.

"OH HELL NO!" the cashier screamed, and threw it back at the guy in the mask. Unfortunately, he didn't have very good aim and it hit the vet.

"RUN!" screamed Dom, and the ran after the guy in the mask. The sound of the car blowing up could be heard momentarily. Kel was helping Joren run, though he didn't need it. Neal was ahead of the group, going after the masked menace. He tackled the person to the ground, and removed the mask.

A young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes stared back at him coldly. Neal sat, shocked by her beauty, until the group caught up.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. To Kel and the others, her voice was sharp and cutting, but to Neal, she had to most memorizing and beautiful voice he had ever heard. He forgot that he had a fiancée back in Tortall. The sound of sirens could be heard faintly. Dom and Kel looked at each other then pulled Neal off her.

"Come on, we have to go," Joren said, moving to stand behind Kel. He lent down to whisper in her ear, ignoring the glare that Dom gave him. "I think that we should bring her with us. I heard a while back that someone was raiding the banks in Tortall a few weeks ago wearing a black mask and a motorcycle. The banks were all blown up shortly afterwards, and the police could never get a good description of her," he said. Kel suppressed a shudder at the feeling of Joren's warm breath on her neck.

"Good idea," she whispered back. Joren felt lightheaded for a moment at their closeness but hid it well. "But what can we use? We have no car, and technically, we're still a couple day's ride from Tortall," she pointed out.

Joren frowned momentarily, but then a wicked gleam came into his eyes as they rested on a parked red van just a few feet away. He walked over to the van, and pulling a knife out of his back pocket, stuck it in the keyhole. He wriggled it around for a couple of seconds, before turning it and the van door opened. His head disappeared for a while as he worked with the wires under the steering wheel. Suddenly the engine roared into life. Kel didn't seem the least bit surprised that he knew how to do it, and walked over to the passenger seat.

"Bring her with you," Kel ordered Neal, who, without a second's hesitation, picked her up. The girl seemed fine to the prospect of leaving, and cooperated. Dom followed up the rear. He ducked his head in order to get in the van, and closed the door. Joren sped off. The girl seemed fascinated at Neal, and scooted closer to him as the day wore on.

Kel's cell phone rang just as they were about to get supper. She frowned at the number. She took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello, Sir," She said hesitantly.

"Mindelan. Can you tell me _why_ I was just informed that you are wanted by the Scanran Police Department for taking prisoners?" Wyldon's voice was as cold as winter. Kel flinched at the tone.

"I went after them, Sir," she replied respectfully.

"What made it so hard for you to comprehend the word 'no'?" Kel didn't answer, so he continued. "You know what the first rule is, Mindelan. If you disobey orders, you're fired. I want you to remove your belongings from the agency immediately. Goodbye." Kel bit her lip to keep from crying when he hung up. She promptly flipped the phone shut. Joren was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost kindly.

"Nothing. What's your name?" she asked the girl, changing the subject. Right now, though, she just wanted to curl up and die. The girl's blue eyes showed confusion at being addressed before she answered.

"My name is Angel," She answered.

A/N: WHOOO HOO! YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COM-PLE-TED! Now…for my thank you's:

VICKY: YES! You were my first reviewer! Thankyou!

KASSI: Yes, you are my 100th reviewer! CONGRATULATIONS!

EAT PAPER: I updated! Aren't you proud?

SORA ICEFREEZE: muchas gracias, señorita!

MYSTIC MOON EMPRESS: happy belated birthday!

HESSEL: what is a followup?

GWEN: don't be a dumbass…lol.

SYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: thank you, thank you. :::bows:::

MEPB: nah…I don't think that I'll kill them…maybe Dom…

ALLIMBA: thx. U made my day.

NOLEE: lol. Thx. I hope you enjoyed this!

PINKY: you're so sweet!

ALIANNE OF CONTE: I updated asap!

OSSINI: of course!

BLOOD SOAKED TIGER: woah…u have lots of kitties!

NOBODY: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU'RE REVIEW! I ENJOYED IT SOO MUCH!

ANYA: why thank you! ur so kind!

LYNSI: uh…I think that Angel owns him!

PSYCHOLIONESS13: poor Joren my foot…my foot up Dom's ass! MWAHAHAHA!

PARCHEEZIE: YEAH! I LOVED UR IDEA!

A/N: I NEED TO PAIR UP SOME1 WITH DOM…IF YOU WANT TO, REVIEW AND TELL ME ALONG WITH HOW YOU LOOK. OR U CAN EMAIL ME AT: DOM GOES TO THE FIRST REVIEWER THAT WANTS HIM!


	11. clouds are blue

DEDICATED TO LYNSI: you win the competition! Dom is yours! Sorry to all of those others out there. Maybe next time.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE FOR AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. DO NOT SKIP IT OR YOU WILL BE LOST!

Disclaimer: Y'all know that everything belongs to Tammy Pierce. Except the plot, of course.

"Angel, huh?" Neal asked, turning his charm on. "A perfect name for such a perfect lady. Don't you think?" he asked Dom, who rolled his eyes.

"That _angel_ just tried to kill us. More like she-demon," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Kel heard him and punched him smartly on the shin. "Whaddai do?" He asked, putting on a "Neal" face. Kel just shook her head, not in the mood for laughter.

Joren glanced at her. It wasn't like Kel to be mean to her friends. He silently took her hand, rubbing it gently. Kel relaxed, and sighed.

Dom watched this display of affection with jealousy burning in his eyes. There was no way that they could be…together. No way. Kel _hated_ Joren, and he hated _her_. Yes, that's right. Nothing could ever change that. Plus, he was Kel's friend. One of her best. He could read her like a book.

These thoughts made Dom relax, and he glanced at Neal, who was absorbed in conversation with Angel. While he was looking at Neal, he didn't see Joren raise Kel's hand to his lips, then lace his fingertips through hers. Nor did he see Kel smile at him.

Angel, however, did_. Something is defiantly going on between them, and that poor bastard had no clue,_ she thought, smirking. Dom rolled his eyes when he realized that Neal was reciting poetry to Angel, and she wasn't paying attention at all.

_She looks like a slut,_ Dom thought, giving Angel a once over distastefully. Her clothes were _way_ to revealing.

"I'm not a slut," Angel said, looking at Dom. She seemed shocked that she had just said it out loud. Dom, however, looked like he was about to die.

_Did she just _read_ my thoughts?_ Dom thought, going into panic mode.

_Duh, smart one,_ he heard Angel's voice in his head. _How else would I know what you thought of me? Don't worry, I have no romantic interest in you, it's just that your cousin over here is about to make me puke if I listen to his poetry any longer. Think you could help me? _Dom smirked.

_What would you do for me?_

_Gah..stupid male race…always thinking for yourselves. Okay, _hun_, I tell you what. You get your cousin over here to stop saying how my eyes look as blue as the clouds in the sky, speaking of which doesn't he realize that clouds are _WHITE_, and I _won't_ make your life a living hell. I know all of your secrets,_ he heard her say, and saw her look pointedly at Kel, who had removed her hand from Joren's so that she could look at the map. _All of them. Pick. You have 3 seconds to make up your mind. I'm not the one with something at stake here, just my ears. 3…2…._

_OK, OK, I'll do it! _Dom thought. Angel smiled sweetly.

"Sweet Angel who's eyes look as blue as clou-" Neal began, before Dom cut him off.

"Look, Neal, I found a band-aid," he said. Neal's eyes lit up. He dropped her hand and pounced on Dom.

"WHERES A BAND-AID? I love band-aids. I collect them. I have a red one, a blue one, a yello-"

"That's enough, Neal," Angel purred, pulling him off Dom.Neal looked at her. She smiled sweetly and pulled him over to a chair, putting on his seat belt for him. "I wouldn't want my sweet little Neal to get into a terrible accident, now would I?" she said, running her fingers through his hair. Neal smiled and shook his head, looking happy and content to have Angel so close to him.

_Thanks,_ Dom thought. Angel captured Neal's lips with hers.

_No problem. He's cute. As long as he doesn't recite poetry to me…ooh. He's a good kisser too, on top of it all. He has soft lips…and a strong tongue,_ Angel mind spoke, opening her mouth to Neal for better access. Dom grabbed a plastic bag full of groceries, dumped it out, and puked into it. Kel unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed into the back, rubbing his shoulder motherly. Then she whacked Neal on the head, causing him to stop making out with Angel.

"We'll have none of that here," she said. "Wait until nighttime, or get a new ride," Kel scolded, and climbed back into the front. Buckling her seatbelt again, she glanced at Joren. He rolled his eyes at her, as if asking her if she was serious about being their friends. Kel smiled weakly at him.

"Can you stop?" Dom asked, looking rather green. "Please?" Joren glared, but one look from Kel made him pull over on the side of the interstate. Dom jumped down, and ran off into the woods. Kel could hear him over the sound of the traffic. Joren winced, before signaling Kel to talk out side. She nodded.

"Yes?" she asked, when they were behind the van.

" What's the matter, Kel? What did Wyldon say?" he asked, looking at her with his blue eyes. Normally, they would be covered in ice, but now it looked as though he was finally melting. Warmth shown through.

"I told you, nothing," Kel said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Joren looked at her reproachfully. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you." she grumbled. She took a deep breath. "Wyldon fired me. He said that I should have followed orders."

Joren looked shocked. "What? Why didn't he fire me, then?" Kel looked away, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know!" she snapped, wiping her eyes furiously. Joren didn't say anything more. He silently gathered her into his arms, and let her cry, shushing her as if she was a baby. She looked at him, and smiled graciously.

"Thanks, Joren," she said. But Joren didn't say anything, he reached up and brushed a tear away, and then his mouth was on hers. It wasn't like those other kisses, where it was more acting. This kiss was sweet, loyal, and loving. The kiss of sweethearts.

A car honked its horn as it passed, scaring them out of their reverie. Joren looked down at her and smiled softly. "guess its time to leave," he said, slipping his hand in hers and turning around.

And there, was Dom.

A/N: I am the queen of FLUFF! Yay! -cough- I have some business to discuss with all of you-my reviewers.

1.It seems that as time goes on…ah the hell with the speech. Keep it short and simple, eh? Ok. I'm retiring from Fanfiction. Boo-hoo, so sad. Get over it. Don't worry. I will be finishing all of my stories before I go, so 'yay' for you. I remember when I used to love to read, I would get so pissed that the people wouldn't finish their stories.

2.To all of the people who's stories I read: don't you worry either. I'll continue reading them. I probably won't review as often as I used to, because for those of you who don't know/haven't figured it out yet, I now hate reading and writing. Do not hunt me down with sharp pointy objects. I don't respond well to threats, either, NOLEE.

3. I'm going to take down my little R-rated one too, because I don't wanna be caught or kicked out. That's it. No compromises, or reconsidering. I'm finished. Unless, one of you would like to take it over. (its only one chapter so you could basically take it where ever you'd like) in that case, please email me.

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Gwen: lovely, doll. Here's some KJ action!

BB: actually, methinks I'm just gonna keep her fired…I'm not sure.

PsychoLioness13: is that good?

Sammy: yeppers. We haven't talked in like 4 billion years…or months…something like that…

BST: IMing you is so fun!

Darking Queen: be grateful…

Nolee: SORRY SORRY SORRY! YES YOU ARE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry! I love you! don't be mad! Okokokokok, this chapter is dedicated to you!!! are you happy? Please don't hunt me down with a knife or something after you read this authors note! Please! I beg of you! –is at ur mercy-

Lynsi: you're the one I pick! CONGRATS!

Warrior of Tortall: I dunno…find out. Thanks for reviewing.

Mepb: I'm so sorry! You didn't review fast enough! Otherwise, you would have won the bastard…lol…sorry…

S: sorry, love.. you're also too late. You were the 3rd reviewer asking for him…

Pinky: maybe I'll just make Yuki die…

Fen in the Sky with Diamonds: sure.

Mystic Moon Empress: you welcome. My pleasure.

Poe/Macy(who ever is reading this): you guys rock! And are totally opposites! I can't believe that ur related!

Sora Icefreeze: I'll figure it out…maybe I'll just kill Yuki…

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: pats for everyone!

Vicky: actually, you're in the middle…

Kaz: I missed you!

Anya: methinks I'll take a little bit of that option you gave me…thx.

Sinspawn: w/e! she can bring it! Lol. Thx for reading…she does that to me sometimes too!

Eat Paper: how was france?

The Weaving Wheel: KEYBOARD! BEHAVE! –whips- hows dat?

Ethuiliel: is that a bad thing?

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


End file.
